One Week
by XDTexesToastXD
Summary: After an argument, Gold challenges Crystal to a bet with an unreasonable wager, but being the person she is, she agrees to it. Little do they know that pushing them apart just might pull them closer together. Mangaquestshipping
1. Saturday  No Challenge Left Untouched

**Really people? Really? I was searching this site and only found one mangaquestshipping story that wasn't a oneshot! Man, why does this ship have to be so unpopular? T-T. I love this ship. There are some stories with more than one chapter, but all of them include other shippings too. So, now I am writing this to make myself happy….. so ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

_Crystal's Pov_

I just couldn't back out of a challenge even if was a death wish, could I? I always did this to myself and it always happened the same way. I met someone aggravating who wanted the same thing as me and I always had to try and grab it first. No, I couldn't just wait for my rival to fail at reaching his goal first and then go at my own pace. Nah, I had to except any challenge, race and/or bet that came my way. Eusine, Gold; heck, I am sure I would challenge a hitmonlee to a kicking tournament if I got a chance.

Stupid. That's was I was; just stupid. Not to mention that this new challenge had nothing to do with anything I was good at. Everything was to my opponent's advantage, but as if I would ever tell him that. There is only so big an ego can get before it pops…. But now that I think of it, that might have not been such a bad idea. It would have solved a lot of my problems.

Now let me stop rambling and bring you back to why I was stuck in such a horrible predicament and how I had to go and mess everything up.

XXxxXX

"Ugh, I told you that I had no cash. You don't have to be such a super serious gal," Gold whined as I went through his wallet.

"How am I supposed to believe you? You would do anything to get a free lunch." Well, it turns out he was telling the truth about being broke. There was only a one dollar bill and it was charred with ashes. My guessing was that Exbo thought the only solution to get Gold to stop gambling during pool games was to ignite all paper money in flames. It is a very sad day when pokémon are smarter than their trainers when it comes to gambling problems.

He tried reaching for his wallet hungrily, but I turned away to look through it more. "Come on, Crys! You see I have nothing in there." I would have stopped, but Gold was the type that was laid back and patient about these kinds of things. If he didn't want me to look through one of his belongings, then he must have hiding something from me.

"So, Gold, is there a certain reason why there are more little slips of paper than dollar bills?" I asked, taking them out. There were several of them with little writing scratched on them. And, for some odd reason, a few of them seemed like they were written by females.

First thought I had had been that these papers were cutesy little 'I love you' notes from his mother. That's also what I _wanted _them to be when I noticed that the writing was more comparable to a teenagers lettering. Taking a closer look at the notes I noticed that there were different numbers on each one. What the heck could those be, unless….

"Are these phone numbers?"

The male took off his hat and raked a hand through his black hair. I stared amazed. No matter how many times I had seen him hatless, I could never get over how those black strands just exploded from his head. Maybe there was something in that thick skull of his: a bomb.

Taking advantage of my train of thoughts, Gold snatched both the notes and his wallet out of my hands. "Maybe they are," he admitted with a laugh, "I meet a lot of girls at game corners, you know."

"And how many of these girls know your name?" I tested. "Or better yet, how many of these girls do _you _know the name of?"

"All of them," he smiled and I gave him my serious glare. "Okay, a few. But can we change the subject please and get some food?" His stomach rumbled. "See, the stomach agrees so it's two against one. Let's go!"

"Nuh uh, I am not paying for your lunch till you answer one more question."

I could see my friend hesitate, but as soon as his stomach growled one more time, he nodded giving up.

"Do you really think that accepting all these numbers is okay?" I ranted. "I know your hormones have been running loose since you turned ten, but you have to think of these girls first. Girls are emotional, you know! They don't like guys messing with their feelings! With all these numbers, how long do you actually expect to stay with any one of them?"

Okay, I will admit, I was a little outraged. But really, it was Gold I was yelling at so the possibility of him actually listening was very close to none.

"Not everybody is as serious as you, Crystal," Gold commented. "And anyway, you know me. I am this centuries Prince Charming, so no girls will get their hearts broken. I will let them down easy and move on to the next one, unless the one I have turns out to be 'the one', of course."

"Oh, so looking like a perverted player is just fine with you?"

"Okay, okay, you have asked me three questions and-"

"And you haven't answered any of them the way I want you too!" I yelled, forgetting about the people standing around us. Some children pointed in our direction while their parents scolded them for being rude. And as for Gold, you would think that he would cower in fear after one of my scoldings, but no. It was only seconds before his laughter exploded out just like his hair."

"Hey! What's so funny?"

It took a few moments before he could speak between his obnoxious chuckles. "If I didn't know any better, Crys, I'd say that you were jealous."

Jealous? He did _not_ just say that _I_ was jealous! My fists clenched at his annoying behaviour. "Oh, ya? What could I be jealous of?"

"Well," he stood up straighter, "I think you're angry because I can get a date and, well, considering you attitude, you can't."

You know, he smiled and looked slacked and everything, but I could bet you that he was completely ready to flinch at a blow to the cheek any second now. Lucky for him, I was in the mood for verbal abuse instead of anything physical. "Oh, really now, Gold? Are you sure about that now?"

Gold shrugged, "pretty sure. I mean, you are a seventeen year old girl-" he paused to observe her properly- "with great legs, but you decide on one thing: to be single. Or maybe the real situation is that you can't get a date at all. Hm?"

I wondered how painful it would be if I kicked him while he wasn't paying attention. "I can so!" I yelled, even though I really hadn't thought of dating before. I guess it just never came up in my life yet.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep!"

There was that mischievous smile again. "Then let's have a bet, Super Serious Gal."

A bet, pfft! He wanted a challenge now, did he? "What kind of bet? You know I can beat you at anything anyways and I will actually win fairly!"

"Hey, when am I not fair?" Gold asked before receiving a glare from me, "Okay, that time when Silver accused me of cheating in pool was totally bogus. Trust me, if I did cheat, he wouldn't have been able to notice. I have special ways."

I rolled my eyes, regretting ever bringing up the cheating card. "Just answer my question."

"Answer this, answer that," Gold mimicked, "why am I stuck with such a prissy women?"

Another glare.

"Okay, okay! I will tell you the bet," he said. Luckily, the glare was finally getting to him. "We have exactly one week starting tomorrow, you verses me: you have to find a boyfriend and I have to find a girlfriend. Next Sunday I say we go Blue and ask her who has a better date. Whoever finds the better date wins the bet."

Wait! Wait! Wait! I would have to find a boyfriend and have him be judged? Knowing me, it would be difficult to even find a guy wanting to date me, let alone find a decent one worthy if Blue's liking. Other than the dumbass in front of me, there were no guys I knew that would ever show affection to a girl.

"Wait, why Blue?"

Gold pressed his lips together and shrugged, "one: she is hot, two: she seems like a person that would know a lot about this stuff."

I shouldn't have asked. "So, _if_ I agree to this bet then what do I get when I win?"

"Cha, as if a super serious gal like you will win," he laughed, "but I guess we must think of the possibilities; even if they are really low." The boy was silent for a few seconds while he thought and I almost got so impatient that I was going to give up the bet. _Almost. _"Okay, if you win, then I will be your target for your training for a week-"

Ooh, a chance to kick the shit out of Gold for all the times I had paid for his lunch: fun.

"_But_, if I win –and I probably will- you have to be my personal cheerleader for a year."

"Okay now, doesn't that seem a little-"

"Unfair? Ya," he admitted, "but since you are so sure you're going to win, there is nothing to be worried about, right?"

A nervous giggle escaped my lips. Was it bad that I wasn't sure about this at all? If I did win, the prize was totally epic, but if I lost….. I really didn't want to think about what would happen afterwards. "I'm not sure about this."

"Wha-what was that? Did I just hear Crystal the Capturer back out of a challenge?" That sarcasm he used really ticked me off.

"I am not!" I exclaimed.

"Good," Gold took his right hand from his pocket and lifted it up in front of me. "So one week: if one of us fails to find someone by Sunday, then it is an instant loose. Deal?"

I took one long breath while I questioned myself about my answer. To find a boyfriend, huh? Gold seemed to have an easy time finding girls so it couldn't be that hard to find a guy. Right? Not like I could just back out of this and anyway; otherwise I would have to admit Gold was better than me when it came to dating. I sighed at my not so solid answer and took his hand in mine.

"Deal."

XXxxXX

Yep, that's how stupid I was at the moment. I was so stupid that I actually agreed to such a horrible bet when I had no chance at winning! Okay, so maybe I thought it was kind of possible to win when I agreed to it, but it wasn't even an hour later when I realised that I had no chance.

After all, no matter what I said out loud, there must have been a small possibility that there was a wonderful girl in one of those game corners. I bet the girl Gold found would be gorgeous with a great personality, but dumb enough to date that twit of course. It would be tough for me to find a guy good enough.

"Mnng," I moaned, slamming my head against a desk in Professor Oak's lab. I was supposed to be organising some pokémon that I caught for his research earlier, put I couldn't get this problem out of my mind. "Crys, get a hold of yourself woman! You have to work!" After a few seconds I gave up. "This is hopeless! Heck, I may as well start thinking of cheers right now!"

You know, that wasn't a bad idea. At least I would be doing something.

First I looked around the room to make sure nobody would hear me. If someone did, well, there wouldn't be a reason to live anymore, would there? Then I took the next ten minutes writing little rhymes on a small notebook. Eventually, I made one that wasn't so bad.

I chanted out into the room, "Gold! Gold! He's damn great! If he likes me, it must be fate!" Okay, so it was so not me, but at least it was a start.

"What the hell are you doing?" a manly voice asked from behind me.

My legs forced my chair to spin around quickly. "Shit!"

A tall brunette towered over me. His brown hair spiked out of his head neatly and I think I might have mistaken his eyes for glimmering emeralds. The black collar of his shirt flicked upwards like a male model's would and instantly I recognised him as the professor's grandson, Green Oak. I had heard that he was the gym leader of Viridian City, so why was he at the lab? Oh who cares! What did matter was that I could already picture Blue pointing to him and saying "him, of course."

Jack pot.

XXxxXXxxXX

**Okay, so that was a little out of character on Crystal's side….. but I tried. Review!**


	2. The Bark of an Oak

**Author's Note: Well, I'm back with chapter two. You people are lucky that its Summer and I really want to write a good mangaquestshipping fic, because usually I wouldn't update this so fast. So anyway, I am shouting out to my first reviewer Glaciezxstar! Thank you so much for the wonderful review! I really appreciate it. Well, uh.. I guess I should let you read the story now. Enjoy!**

_Crystals Pov_

"Green! Your perfect!"

The man in front of me broadened his eyes in utter shock. You'd think someone would at least smile if they had received such a compliment, but instead he just froze where he stood. Well, now that I think about it, I guess I would be shocked too if someone I hardly knew yelled out something like that. Oh, and I presume that walking into a room while a girl was reciting a cheer like that would maybe add a little awkwardness.

But really, could I help it? He was a young Oak! Oaks were famous, so therefore, why wouldn't Blue pick him over some tramp that Gold reeled in. Not to mention, last time I checked, Blue and Green were pretty close friends and that would bring in even more points for me! Now the question was: how was I supposed to ask him out?

"Uh, Crystal? Can you tell me what's going on?"

I stood up from my office chair and took a step towards him in glee. "I need your help with something personal."

He took a step back uneasily, "if it has something to do with Gold, please keep me out of it. I have learned my lesson from getting into his business." Green began to slightly wear an inept expression on his face.

Remembering that he had just heard me praise Gold in the form of a girly rhyme, I shook my head. "No, that's not it. What you just heard was a…a poem! It's a poem that, uh, his new girlfriend wrote for him!" The look he showed told me that he was confused. Who could blame him, though? I just fit two lies in the conversation and I was about to tell him one other. "You see," I said, "I was hanging out with them today and she kept on repeating the cheer. I suppose it got stuck in my head and I had to get it out."

I knew those lies were impossible to believe, considering that Gold didn't have a girlfriend and I wouldn't hang out with them even if he did, but still; I sort of hoped that the brunet would believe me.

"Okay, so what do you need then?" he asked, shrugging his muscled shoulders.

For half a second, I found myself staring. It must have been that all the rumours of Green being really smart were completely false, or he knew I was lying, but didn't feel like getting deep into it. I went with the second thought, not wanting to think the person I was going to ask out was dumb.

"I need you to go out with me," I blurted.

Green raised an eyebrow before turning around to walk out of the room wordlessly. "Not interested," he finally disclosed. His legs started moving towards the door and I could already picture myself wearing a pink and white frilly uniform. A shiver went down my spine just thinking of it.

"Wait, Green!"

He didn't stop.

I should have known a guy with not one speck of emotion would think about dating, but I needed him! "Ah, come on! I got myself into a problem that only you can fix! Please!"

"I already have Red's problems that I am always solving," he said flatly, "I have no time for yours."

My heart stopped. I don't know if my throat went dry because in a week I would be reciting cheers, or if it was because Gold was right. I was no good with this stuff; he was. I don't know what was wrong with me, but I couldn't let him win the impossible bet. It was decided; I needed the scrap of Oak walking away from me, no matter what I did. The brunet might have acted tough, but he must have had a soft spot in there somewhere.

So, without thinking, I rushed to the doorway and blocked it so he couldn't get through without a fight. "You don't even know what my problem-"

"Crystal, let me through."

He tried to go through an opening on my right and I shot my arm over to block him. "Not until you hear my reasons."

Grumpily, he sighed and glanced behind him at a clock that huge on the wall. The man grimaced, but then muttered, "You've got ten minutes. Wow me with your story."

XXxxXX

After, we sat at one of the lab tables, I did what he had requested and told him the story. The phone numbers, the fight, the bet: everything. Heck, I even went low enough to admit that I was a hopeless cause without his help. During the conversation all Green did was nod his head and consume my words silently. He did not interrupt at all and waited patiently for me to finish.

"Not like I am asking for either of us to actually have feelings for each other," I bargained, "I just need you to act like my boyfriend till next Sunday, that's all."

Oh, how I yearned for him to fall for me in sympathy.

"I still don't like this idea," the Oak stated.

"What if I give you a reward if we win the bet?"

"No."

"What about this: if we win you never have to hear that annoying cheer about Gold ever again. But, of course, if you don't go along with my plan, then even you will be stuck chanting '_Gold. Gold. He's damn great!' _in your head for a year. And you wouldn't want that. Would you?"

What did I just do? Through my whole life the only people I had really yelled at were Gold and Eusine. I couldn't be that desperate enough to blurt something like that out to Green.

"Hn," Green grunted, "and until today I thought you had no back bone to stand up to your senior. You really have to stop hanging around Gold and Silver."

"Does that mean you'll do it?"

"No."

"Okay," I persuaded, "how about I get you something for helping me; whether we lose or not."

The brunet pressed his lips together tightly and watched my movements. I knew he must have been thinking on his answer. A few moments later he shut his eyes and let out a long annoyed sigh. "Arceus, why do I do these things for people? My brain must be screwed or something."

I sat of straighter. Was that maybe an answer to my question?

"Look," Green said, leaning over the table. "My sister's birthday is in two weeks and I need a present. The type of present I need is also the type that you can catch in a pokéball-"

"You want me to catch a pokémon?" I guessed.

"Ya, something like that, but the job will be really tough, even for you." I nodded my head at his statements; I would do anything as long as he said yes. "She loves Ampharos so I ought to get her one, but those are very hard to find when they are fully evolved," he declared.

I stood up with a giant smile curled on my lips, "no problem! I will catch you an Ampharos and we will both get we want! You get to be a sweet little brother and I get to show Gold that I am not hopeless with dating! It's a win-win situation."

"Please don't mash my situation with yours. It's insulting," Green muttered.

Ignoring the offensive comment, I flung my arms around him whether he liked it or not. "And I almost thought I would soon be more familiar with pompoms than pokeballs. Thank you so much!"

With his left hand, the man pushed me away from the head. "Why do women have to be so troublesome?"

I shrugged with a laugh, "it is a natural aspect."

Green frustratingly shook his head, "anyway, I have to go. Just call me about the details, okay?" He stood up from his own chair and headed for the door.

"Thanks again!"

"Please don't mention it. I still don't know what I am thinking."

As he left, I sat down again pleased as I could be. Finally I could work without worrying, and I could dream of the fun target practise coming up in a week. Perfect.

XXxxXX

_Gold's Pov_

Out of all the years of our friendship, I had never seen her show one spot of crumby romantic affection for a male. Heck, all the guys she knew were mushed into two different categories and neither of them was labelled 'lovable'. No, instead they were marked as 'Men I am nice to' and 'Idiots that are getting their asses kicked when I see them'… and boy, do I wish that I was categorised into the first one. Man, often I would find myself jealous of Silver and Red you were always on Crys's good side.

Oh man, I just went way off topic. Ignore that, so where was I? Or right.

Sure, the bet didn't actually start till the next day, but I couldn't help but find a girlfriend as fast as I could, but not like I was really worried or anything, because I totally had it in the bag. When the time came, I would have a lovely lady under my arm while she'd have no one.

.. That's what I hoped anyway.

Something I didn't tell my friend when the bet was made was a truth behind the numbers. To tell the truth, no one actually came up and gave them to me. First I had to go to _them _and throw out a few classic pickup lines before I got anything, and half the time phone numbers aren't what I got. There was more than a few times where I walked away from a woman after their hands made rough contact with my cheek.

So I suppose I wasn't that great with the ladies after all, but she didn't need to know that. If she did, then it totally would have ruined my cool guy image.

Scratch that; just calling myself that in my head gave me a picture of Crys yelling at me for being conceited, like usual.

And this is all why I found myself sitting alone in the corner of a local game corner, searching though my collection of paper slips from my wallet. There had to be at least one decent girl somewhere there. It was just going to take a while to find her.

After reading all the names and numbers, I spread them out on the small table in front of me and sighed in defeat.

I could only pick out three girls that would maybe go past one date. And this was out of the six girls that I actually remembered flirting with. I wasn't even going to admit the fraction of all of my notes that was. It was way too embarrassing for a big shot like me.

Now that I thought of it, I was totally screwed.

XXxxXXxxXX

**Oh bam! I bet you didn't see that coming! I didn't even see that coming until I got stumped and decided to wing it…. .**

**Favorite and Alert! And do you want to make my day? Then review it!**


	3. Sunday: Things Heat Up

**Authors Note: I kind of feel uncomfortable about the beginning here. I hope Crystal doesn't seem too much out of character. It just seems like if they are not saving the world together, she's angry at him. *Cowers in corner* It's been so long since the G/S/C arc and I just Started the Emerald today, so the characters seem a little uncertain to me. So please, ignore that. Enjoy!**

_Gold's Pov_

A crisp fall wind blew through my mess of hair, whistling quietly in my ears. It was the first day of the first day bet and I still had no clue who I could possible date. Therefore, I took a brief break from deciding and decided to instead take a long walk through Route 32. The reason this certain route was chosen wasn't because of the scenery or anything cheesy like that, but mainly because I caught a glimpse of a certain navy haired trainer strolling towards there. What would be a more perfect thing to do for a break than tease this said person?

"What' cha doing, Crys?"

The female growled angrily from behind a bush, as a herd of wild Mareep and Flaaffy ran away from the sound of my voice. She stood up from her crouched position on the ground and took my collar into her hands. "Are you stupid?" she exclaimed loudly while pulling me down to her height. Her vocals echoed through Route 32 much louder than mine did.

Knowing that yelling usually came before violence; I gently took my own hand and shifted hers off of my shirt so she couldn't just strangle me at any time. Considering her grip, I knew I must have done something pretty bad to make her act like this. "It depends who you're asking, really. A lot of people would say I am quite intelligent," I answered with a smile.

She rolled her eyes.

"So," I said, "Why were you hiding in a bush?"

"If you must know, I was camouflaging myself till the leader of the Mareep and Flaffy herd showed up. Then I would have Archy weaken it so I could catch it with a pokeball," she shot back. "But of course, my plan was completely _ruined_ as soon as you decided to open up your big mouth!"

"Hm," I shrugged. That made good enough sense to me, but I had to tease her about it. "Maybe next time you should dress up in a sheep costume and see if they will let an outcast into their group. That sounds like a good tactic to me."

Crystal gave me a glare for my fun joke. "You don't take anything seriously, do you?"

"Ah, sometimes I do, though. You just say this because you are a little too intense now, ay Super-Serious Gal?" I questioned, wagging my finger at her seriousness. "Let loose, have some fun, get that stick out of your-"

Before I could finish my sentence, she covered my mouth with her hand. "Do you really want to know how important it was for me to catch the leader of that herd?" she asked. "I have to be serious at a time like this!"

I raised an eyebrow at the dirty hand that leaned against my lips. That's when I suddenly had the temptation to spit into it and see what reaction my friend would come up with. Unfortunately, Crystal seemed mad enough as it was, so I sadly decided not to do it. Instead I gently opened my mouth to lick it. My tongue wasn't even out of my lips by the time she noticed.

"What are you- Ew! Stop it!" she yelled, bopping me on the head with her other hand.

"Ow! You should've seen it coming before you decided to shut me up that way. And anyway, this 'leader' you speak of can't be that great. What is it? An oversized Flaaffy? A fifty year old Mareep that was never able to evolve? A-"

"It is an Ampharos for your information," she said, "Do you know how hard it is to find them in their fully evolved form?" I took out my pokedex from my sweater pocket and searched the said pokémon to answer her question. Seeing the red object in my hands, she reached over and closed it quickly. "They are just really rare, okay?"

I snickered, "have you ever heard of training your pokémon? I know you are supposed to be a pro at capturing, but there are times when it will be much easier just to level them up." She glared at me again, so I added in, "And can you calm down, Crys? You seem more tensed than usual." I totally meant what I said. The day before when she had found the phone numbers in my wallet, I could feel the exact same tension and I wasn't really comfortable with it. Sure, it was probably my own fault for teasing her in the first place, but in past experiences Crystal's temper wasn't this intense.

Crystal closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "You know what?" She asked flatly. "Maybe you are right. Are you satisfied, Gold? I am not going to yell at you anymore."

"I am very pleased," I admitted. Sometimes it was a good thing that she could change her mood just like that, even though she usually went from happy to mad. Changing the subject back to where we were before, I questioned, "So tell me. Why can't you just level up a Flaaffy?"

She sighed out in defeat and sat down again next to the leafy bush. "I don't have the time to. I need an Ampharos by the end of the week; no exceptions. Besides, the pokémon isn't for me, so there is no point in me nurturing it so it ends up thinking I am it's only trainer."

"Ah, I see. But why do you have to get it by the end of the week?" I asked. "Whatever the reason, you should really be looking for a boyfriend. Don't you think?"

Surprisingly, she smiled proudly. "Actually, I already have that accomplished," she answered, sticking her tongue out and winking.

I blinked in disbelief, "Wait, What?"

"You heard me, I have a guy."

I hated to confess this, but I was in big shock. Not only had Crys found a boyfriend when I thought she was allergic to love, but she had also found guy before I found a girlfriend! This was bad! Knowing her, she didn't use any pickup lines or do any sexual actions, so how was this possible? My hooking up tactics were way better than anything she could come up with, so I should have gotten someone first. Was this guy she hooked up with secretly gay and wanting to date a woman for cover up, or something?

Or was I not the ladies' man I thought I might have been?

No, no, no. I wouldn't think like that. I was the mighty Gold, nevertheless! My pick up were almost flawless! Half the time anyway… I was sure that I still had the best flirting skills; they were just not at their best at the moment. That's why Crys was able to find someone before me; she was just lucky that the bet was happening at this instant, or else I would have been first.

But there was something else on my mind about this. I tried to think about what it was but I couldn't put a finger on it. For some reason, something in my heart slightly hurt from hearing my friend's words.

"Hello? Earth to Gold?" she waved her hand before my eyes and I blinked. All this time while I was thinking, I must have been staring into space. "That stunned look on your face makes me feel very offended, you know."

"Well sorry Super Serious Gal, I tend to show my thoughts with facial expressions."

Crystal huffed and crossed her eyebrows. "I don't know what you should be shocked about. Both of us knew I would find a boyfriend eventually. It just so happened to come up during the bet."

"I am more surprised because today is the first day of the bet. To be honest, usually this would be mission impossible for you." I scratched my head, questioningly. It was the truth that this should have been harder for her than it was for me.

"Why are you frowning?" she asked me. I must have been showing more facial expressions without knowing it and Crystal's jaw dropped. "Oh, my Arceus!"

"What?"

My friend pointed at me with a finger in disbelief. "You don't have a girlfriend, do you?" She questioned, standing up from her seat on the ground. "Your behaviour makes perfect sense now!"

"Wha- no!" I shouted in protest. She couldn't possibly find out that I wasn't in a relationship before I was. "Of course I do," I lied.

"No, I have to be right; your body language says it all! Oh, my Arceus, I have a boyfriend and the mighty Gold doesn't have a girlfriend! Oh, this is _good!"_

"But I just-"

She continued to rant on and tried to stand still from excitement, "And you thought this bet would be totally easy, didn't you? Oh boy, were you ever wrong!" Strangly, her tone in voice started dragging on slower as she looked to my left. "Who'd know that I would be winning already…" Crystal then froze abruptly and her gaze became deeper.

My eyebrow was raised, "yo Crys, it is bad enough that I keep zoning out-"

Once again, my words were cut off when that woman cupped her hand onto my mouth. But this time, more aggressively, pushing hard enough backward for me to fall, causing both of us to topple onto the hard dirt surface bellow, behind another bush. Crystal's body landed mostly on top of mine and unexpectedly, the heat coming off of her seemed more comfortable than it should have been. My face turned red into a deep blush. Sure, being friends we had made a lot of contact with each other, but that was way more contact than normal. It felt…. nice…

Snapping out of my daze over our interaction, I shoved her hand from my face. Kind of freaked out, I shot, "I thought you learned your lesson last time-"

This time she took even more work to shut me up. Rapidly, she shifted her left knee and dug it into my stomach, forcing my body down from trying to get up. I gasped as I was winded and she took both her hands and pressed them against my lips. "Shut up, Gold," she harshly whispered to me.

Not listening to her, I tried to lick her hands again, but even when she winced, Crystal still held her hands to my skin tightly. She whispered again, "Okay, if you quietly whisper I will get off you, deal?"

As much as I could, I nodded my head and she quietly moved off of me to kneel behind of the bush.

"Are you crazy?" I hissed under my breath. I budged my body into a siting position and rubbed the back of my head.

"Not as crazy as you're going to be when you see what I see."

I rolled my eyes and moved over to kneel with her and gazed slightly over the bush's leaves. A gasp came out of me when I saw that only a few meters away was a tall light purple pokémon. It fed off of a very green tree that stood beside it. The pokémon gave off the resemblance of a sheared Flaafy or Mareep and it oddly looked familiar. "Crys, I thought Ampharos were yellow."

She slowly nodded her head. "They are supposed to be. Not only are we seeing what must be the leader of that herd, but we are looking at a shiny Ampharos standing right in front of us."

My eyes blinked in amazement, which oddly seemed to happen a lot that day. It was already awesome enough that our friend Silver owned a red Gyaradose, but this made everything even better. "This is an opportunity of the life time, Crys, you think you'll be able to catch it," I smiled, looking over to her determined smirk.

"Did you really expect me _not_ to?"

XXxxXXxxXX

**Note: *goes in corner and cries* Forgive me! Please forgive me for this failure. Towards the end it doesn't seem so bad … but I dragged this chapter way to long. If you have any constructive criticism, go ahead. I am one of those authors that really make advice sink in.**

**Anyhoo, hope you liked the cute little moment when Crystal was on top of Gold. That was ultimately my favourite part to write. **

**Review, Favorite, Alert. Do whatever. **


	4. Capture Complete A new Struggle Found

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait guys. I haven't actually really written a battle scene before so I got stuck very easily… and also I just couldn't think of an idea for this chapter period. Well, I am glad that you have like the story so far, so I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**XXxxXXxxXX**

_Gold's Pov_

"Hey Crys," I whispered, leaning closer to her. "Do you think we should lure it closer before you attack?"

"That _would _make it better for a sneak attack," she shrugged as she observed the purple pokémon before her, "but how do we do that? Any ideas?"

My lips curled into a perverted smirk. "Well, if talking about dating brought it this close, then doing something a little more physical will make it crawl into our hands. What a horny little-"

Her fist roughly made contact with my arm and she muttered something under her breath about me being a dirty idiot. Giving me a death glare, I smiled back, pretending that my arm wouldn't be bruised by morning, even though it would be. "Oh forget the sneak attack. The Ampharos is close enough," she shot back quietly, pulling out two pokeballs from her pocket.

"I thought that you were only using Archanine."

"I was going to," she admitted, "but I just decided that I want to catch it with a Friend Ball instead of an Ultra Ball. That way, the person I am giving this pokémon to will have an easier time with it. But if I am going to do that, I will need Archy to weaken it and have Xatee confuse it so it will stay in the ball." I gazed at her impressed. She wasn't named _The Capturer _for nothing.

"Good idea, but I still like my sexual methods more," I snickered.

Crystal rolled her eyes while also rolling one of the pokeballs out to the side of the bush, quietly enough not to be noticed. "Just watch this and you'll see that your idiotic strategies suck compared to mine."

"You have depraved techniques too? I expected more from you Super-Serious Gal."

"You know what I meant."

I smiled, thinking about how she didn't hit me this time, while Crys stood up a little more, just enough so that she would be able to kick the pokeball. After a deep breath, she smirked and spun around, kicking one leg through the air. "Archy, use Take Down!" the female ordered when her foot contacted with the ball, causing it to fly through the air and land next to a tree behind the Ampharos.

Rays of light exploded from the ball and the canine like pokémon appeared. He gritted his large fangs and charged rapidly towards the wild Ampharos. The electric pokémon, on the other hand, spun around surprised at the sudden attack and cried in astonishment. Just as a few sparks came from the Ampharos's body, Achy brutally tackled it to the ground.

"Amphy!" it shrieked.

"Good job, Archy!" Crystal yelled. I glanced up at the now standing figure. I guess I got so caught up with the battle that I forgot that there was someone controlling the canine beast in front of me. She had trained her pokémon very well. "Now use Flame Fang while you've got him pinned down!" Being curious, I rotated my sight beck to the battle.

Following orders, the Arcanine lunged down to take a fiery bite from his opponent. Once the fire type was only centimetres away from making the blow, bright sparks of electricity detonated from the other pokémon's body, triggering him to fall back before he could proceed with his ordered attack. I gasped. Take Down injured your pokémon enough already so it wasn't a good thing that the Ampharos was able to attack back with it's own moves. "That's discharge, Archy, so stay back."

Crys released her Xatu out into the battle too. The bird pokémon flew up out of the sparks range and waited for orders. "Okay, Xatee, it's time to use Confuse Ray!"

The wild pokemon's electric attack got cancelled out as the beam of bright aura connected with it's head. Swirls began to revolve in the Ampharos's eyes and it wobbled back and forth uneasily, proving that it was now confused. Taking advantage of this, Arcanine took another shot at his Fire Fang, this time making it effective.

This battle was bowing down to Crys.

XXxxXX

_Crystal's Pov_

I swear the grin on my face couldn't get any bigger.

Here I was, battling an amazingly rare pokémon and I felt great. Not only would I be handing over a fully evolved Ampharos to Green, but I would also be handing him a unique one that you could only find once in a life time. Maybe if I had this purple Ampharos, he would be slightly happier with going along with the bet. A little less cranky and a little more peachy.

"That's good Archy! I am ready for the capture!" I called, pulling out a Friend Ball from my pocket. My Arcanine backed off, giving me a clear path for the ball to soar through.

I threw the ball in the air and got ready to make the capture.

"Right corner pocket!"

I lost my balance in the middle of the kick when those words rang through my ears unexpectedly. Without striking the ball, I darted my right leg down and set one hand on each knee to stabilise myself before I was able to fall. With a sigh of relief, I looked up in the direction where the loud voice came from. Somehow, I wasn't surprised when I saw Gold crouched down on the opposite side of our hiding bush with his pool cue stretched out in front of him.

Before, Gold was so silent for once that I almost forgot that he was there to begin with. I guess the thrill of battling a shiny pokémon might have overpowered my awareness of his existence. But of course, he had to be doing something annoying to bring himself back into my mind.

I took a closer look at his pool cue. It was pointing at an enlarged green coloured pokeball with small specks of red near its center making it identical to my Friend Ball. Wait … what was he aiming at? "Gold, you can't be-"

With a jolt of the arm, he hit the pokeball ahead to his right. I tried to follow it with my eyes but got lost when the pokeball opened up to spurt out light.

"Gold, what the hell are you doing?"

He looked up at me with a stupid grin and said, "You'll see Super-Serious Gal."

I shook my head while the beams dimmed down a bit. Once the light was gone, I looked over and saw the same green pokeball wobbling back and forth on the ground next Archy. Something was missing though; something along the lines of a tall purple electric pokeball.

"Capture complete!" Gold shouted.

I froze with my fists clenched, trying to process what had just happened. Eventually my brain accepted that Gold had just gone ahead and taken the Ampharos out of my reach. And it even shocked me even more when I realised that he had just used my signature line.

He walked over and picked up the pokeball. He laughed, "you know, I always wanted to say that. You say it so much that I thought it would be fun. Well," he shrugged, "it was."

I stomped towards him.

Gold glanced back at me. "Oh ya, you were just about catch this, weren't you?"

Just a couple more feet.

"I guess I got so lost in the battle that I started thinking it was my own…"

Only an arm's reach away.

"Now, now, Crys," he said quickly when he saw the anger in my eyes. "I didn't mean to catch it. I will give it back to you-ow!" Gold clutched his arms over his stomach in pain. By doing this, his hat and Friend Ball fell to the dirty ground. "Aw man…."

I brought my fist back from hitting him. "Is being an idiot today's goal for you or something?"

The hatless Gold shook his head while still holding on to his stomach, "there are no idiots here; only a poor man and a hot head. Now, please don't hit me again. I'm sorry!"

A small smile curled up on my lips after hearing him apologising and I calmed down. I then knelt down and picked up the minimized pokeball he had dropped. At least he wasn't going to keep it and make me look for another Ampharos all over again, but I was still a little disappointed that I couldn't catch it myself. Oh well, I suppose he did prevent me on using one of my own Friend Balls on a pokémon I wasn't going to keep in the first place.

He really didn't mean to make me angry for once. This time it was just an honest mistake. Sighing, I also gathered Gold's old hat off the ground slowly.

"Aw come on. Hurt me not the hat."

Ignoring him, I placed the black and yellow hat over his exploded hair. Gold looked up amazed that I didn't do anything bad. Still holding on to the hat on his head, I made my own apology. "Nah, I'm sorry for hitting you. I know you didn't mean to do anything wrong."

I couldn't explain the expression his gave me. It was somewhere between being totally scared of my sudden changing in personality and proud that he had just been praised. "I suppose I could forgive you for bruising my organs this once."

We both snickered.

"Flaaaaaffffy!"

Several other cries from the pokémon that Gold scared away echoed through the trees.

The two of us together peeked at the expression the other wore. Turned out both of us were shaken up.

"This is not good," I muttered to myself. Those pokémon cries could not lead to anything decent.

"Care to explain?" Gold asked.

"Well, considering that you just captured the leader of that herd, I expect that they are very riled up." I grabbed his wrist tightly and tugged. "We better get out of here, Gold. Before we get into something we don't want to be part of. Archy! Xatee! Return!"

He nodded and followed my movements. We were only slightly past the two camouflage bushes when a strike of electricity hit the ground in front of us. I gasped and backed up into Gold by accident. He helped me back to steadiness and pulled out one of his own pokémon out from his sweater pocket.

The sheep pokémon slowly appeared one by one out from the surrounding area. I cringed. Just when you thought a day couldn't get any worse.

"Don't worry," Gold said from behind me, "I will take care of these guys."

"Sure, take the easy prey why don't you," I joked.

While the electric pokémon circled around us, Gold released his Sudowoodo into the area. The Flaaffy and Mareep all instantly changed their target to the rock pokémon and struck it with their thunderbolt attacks. I shook my head. My friend was surely going to win this considering Sudowoodo's hard body. He turned his back to me so he could fight the battle where he had just caught Ampharos.

The first minute went along quickly as I watched the tree looking pokémon defeat many of his opponents. Now I knew what Gold felt like when he got lost in my battle.

"Reep!" a cry wailed behind me.

Swiftly, I spun around again where I saw a new Mareep that was completely distant from the others. It rutted the soft dirt with a single hoof and I could tell from the past that it wanted revenge. As it ran towards us angrily, I nudged against Gold's back shoulder, "Gold…." I will admit, I was frightened.

At my worried tone, he glanced back without turning. "What's wrong Super-Serious Gal?"

Before I could answer, beams of lightning detonated straight at me and instantly made contact with my body.

"Crys!"

No pain. No time for worrying. Just darkness.

XXxxXXxxXX

**Author's note: So ya, guess what? I winged it again! Because I am hopeless at this stuff! –_-**

**So ya, I was half way through the chapter when this idea smacked me in the face! And damn man, it hurt! So, now I already have a great idea for the next chapter. It shall be cute!**

**Again! Sorry for the wait time! Writers block!**


	5. Monday: Awkwardness Kills

**Note: No, I do not own Pokemon, the characters, , Pokemon Adventures Manga…. *rambles on for an hour* the towel around Gold's waist, or electricity. And no! I am not the reason why you never got your homework done…. And Yes! Do enjoy the chapter!**

XXxxXXxxXX

_Crystal's Pov_

The world became a little less dark as I finally gained consciousness. Sun rayed down on my eyes refused to open up, so I couldn't tell exactly where I was at the very moment. In fact, most things were a mystery right now. What I did know though, was that someone must have treated my wounds fairly well because the pain in my limbs was very low considering the attack.

My memories of the incident were quite blurry. I could remember everything before the Mareep's attack hit me, but the after math of that I knew nothing about. There were so many questions for me to find out now. What happened after I fainted from the electricity? How did the battle end out in the end? What about Gold? …. Gold …

My body trembled at the thought of what could have happened to Gold.

As my body shook, I took thought to realise that something soft rubbed against my cheek. It felt kind of like fabric you would find as sheeting on a bed, or even clothing. The heat that exhaled from the fabric soothed me. It was so warm and oddly more comfortable than it should have been. I nudged more into the warm material.

"Huh? You awake, Crys?"

The lids of my eyes forced open when that voice appeared in my ears. The male like tone sounded way too familiar and _close _for comfort. I looked into some black clothing that I had been massaging my face into. It was surely a t-shirt and, sadly, I knew the owner of it.

Without looking up, I gazed at what I could see with my head bent against the clothing. Around my two bent lower arms was a naked human arm. It wrapped around me just enough to make my curled hands press against the shirt beneath my chin. My legs were spread across another body's lap with my feet sitting gently on planks of wood beside it. On top of my legs was Gold's red sweater.

"Huh, I guess I was imagining things," the voice said to itself when I didn't answer.

Comprehending the moment at hand, I struggled off of the body forcefully and ended up crashing onto the wooden planks. "Kyyaaa!" I wailed. A sturdier piece of fabric fell over my eyes.

"Wow, Crys, don't lose it! Everything's okay!"

Shoving something that seemed like Gold's hat out of my eyes, I looked up at the man. Gold's eyes were widened with worry as he stood up. "Gold," I winced saying his name, "what the hell were you doing?"

He raised a brow, "Sheesh, and you say I am never polite and when I am, you get mad. Maybe next time I'll leave you fainted in the woods instead of bringing you home."

Home? I looked around my surroundings quickly and after seeing a door with my name on it, I realised that I was sitting on my front deck. Gold had carried me all the way to my house in Violet City. A blush ran up my cheeks when I thought about how much trouble he went through to do this for me. "Oh, well… what if someone saw us like that? Do you know how much trouble that would bring in?"

Gold must have known that I just complained to hide up my embarrassment because he smiled while rolling his eyes. "Don't worry, Super-Serious Gal, the only person that passed by was Silver."

I gasped, "And what did you tell him? It better not have been something perverted!"

"Pfft, I'm not that stupid. I just went out and told him the truth."

Somehow, I wasn't completely convinced, but my question was just an excuse to hide embarrassment anyway, so it didn't really matter how he answered. I shook my head and took a house key out of my back pocket. "Come in. You must be hungry; I will make you something to eat."

"Oh, so that's where it was," Gold said to himself, staring at my house key that turned in the lock. "Good thing I didn't go searching for it then. Now I guess sitting in the rain is better than feeling your wrath when you file for sexual harassment."

"Rain?"

"Ya, while you were out like a light bulb, it rained for a few hours last night" he mentioned. "And you really should wear more clothing when you go out. I had to give up my sweater and hat to keep you dry and warm."

"Last night?" I muttered, ignoring his clothing comment.

"Crys, you were unconscious were a long time, okay?"

As the lock clicked open, I hit my head against the close door. Gold cared for me when I was in trouble. Was I a burden to him for all these hours? There must have been so many things he could have done instead of what he did do, but he stayed with me anyway. "I owe you more than a meal, don't I?"

"A warm shower would be nice," Gold admitted. He picked his damp sweater up from the deck. "And I want to pick what I get to eat."

I smiled slightly, "that was simpler than I'd thought be."

The door knob turned and we both walked into the porch of my house. I actually had two places live: this family house in Violet City and a small apartment in Pallet Town for when I assisted Professor Oak, but I preferred this house much more. It was the home I grew up in as a child with my single mother. You'd think it would be lonely to grow up as an only child with one parent, but it wasn't so bad. The memories this house held were well enough without a father around.

I took Gold's sweater out of his hands as we walked into the kitchen. "Leave the rest of your clothes outside the bathroom door. I'll put them in the dryer them for you." He nodded and I glanced at the clock in the stove. It read five minutes after seven so I said, "What do you want? Homemade pancakes?"

"Don't work so hard for me," he said back. "Remember that you just woke up from fainting. Make me something simple…. I want nachos."

I bit my bottom lip lightly. "It is too early for nachos. Pick something for breakfast."

"Who cares, I was up all night anyway so I doubt what I eat really matters."

My eyes rolled and I crossed my arms, "you are eating pancakes and coffee and that's final."

I saw a smile appear on Gold's face from my stubbornness. "Okay there, Super-Serious Gal. Just glad you're feeling okay." He peeked up looking into my eyes, still holding his smile and headed towards me. My cheeks felt hot as he came closer, "just don't dry my hat okay? You'll wreck it."

Gold passed me, heading through the hall to my bathroom. I could feel a deep shade of red take power over my pale skin. The smile he gave me for some reason felt so deep that made my thoughts hard to explain. I was caught between being surprised by the smile and embarrassed over his last words.

I forgot that I was wearing his hat.

XXxxXX

_Gold's Pov_

I took some time to think while the hot water showered over me. Maybe I shouldn't have cared as much as I did when Crys was knocked out. Every time I mentioned one thing I did to help, I could tell from the look in her eyes that she felt like a burden needing to pay me back. Maybe if I let her catch a cold and lay on the deck, I wouldn't of have to see that blank stare.

Although, I will admit that I wasn't really acting like myself that much either, so I guess we were even.

The night before when Crystal got stuck by that electric attack, I was scared. So scared that one of my best friends got severely injured that I ignored how we usually acted around each other and let my care nerve loose. I didn't even wait till the other Mareep and Flaaffy were finished off before I ran to her. You'd think I would just carry her home over one shoulder, but she ended up being carried bridal style. At any other time, I would leave her on the deck with only a note attached to her for head saying: 'you faint a lot for such a strict woman', but no. This time I stayed with her all night.

I shrugged my shoulders, making the water run down another way. The real reason why I felt such need to help was just a mystery to me. Perhaps I was just turning soft…

Thinking like that made a chuckle escape from my lips. The day I turned soft would be the same day I didn't take advantage of a sleeping girl sitting on my lap. Let's just say I lied to Crys. When Silver passed by I didn't tell him the real truth and he walked away wide eyed, wondering what the hell Crys was thinking.

There was a knock on the door and I turned the water off to listen more closely.

"Ya?" I called.

"You've been in there for twenty minutes," Crys said from the other side. "If you don't want to eat a cold breakfast then come out."

"I don't have my clothes back yet, though," my voice trailed off, "Unless, of course, that is an invitation to come out naked."

"Ew! No! I am holding your clothes right now. Just throw a towel over the stuff that would scar me for life and open the door!"

I laughed quietly to myself and did what she ordered me to do. The towels were under the sink, so I grabbed a random pink one and I quickly rubbed it against my body before wrapping it around my waste. After taking a hair check in the bathroom mirror, I opened the door.

It took less than a second before I felt warm clothing being thrown at me and hearing a door slam shut. "You just had to pick the smallest goddamn towel, didn't you?" Crys yelled through the closed door. How could possibly be upset over seeing too much of the Mighty Gold's body?

My head shook, making water partials fly through the air... At least I wouldn't be getting any more of those sympathetic looks.

After I got on all of my clothes, I made my way back to the kitchen to eat. Two plates with warm pancakes stacked on them were set on the opposite sides of the table. Crystal was at the refrigerator searching for the bottle of maple syrup, so I helped myself to a cup of fresh coffee and sat down at one of the plates. "Never mind, these look way better than nachos."

Crys shook her head inside the fridge door and carried out the syrup and a package of grapes. "I told you," she said.

I snatched the syrup as soon as she set it down on the table and dug in as soon as I could. Staying up all night made me so hungry that these fluffy cakes tasted like heaven. I finished my first pancake within one minute and looked up to look for the bottle of syrup again.

Strangely, it was still right next to me with the cap open. I thought that Crys would have taken it, so I glanced at her. She sat at her chair with one fist nudged into her cheek and stared at me with a smirk. It felt oddly uncomfortable, "yo, Crys. Those burn heals I used on you didn't work or something?"

She snapped out of her trance, "You used what on me? Those are supposed to be only used on pokémon, you know."

"They worked anyway," I muttered under my breath, quiet enough for her not to hear. "You were staring, something wrong?"

"Oh, no, nothing wrong," she said shaking her head. "I was just remembering the talk we had yesterday. You know the one where I kept saying that you didn't have a girlfriend at all?"

"Ya.." As if I could forget. I had a flipping midlife crisis in my head during that moment.

"Well, I think that was bad of me not to believe you even when you said you did have one. So, to make up for my rudeness and you taking care of me after the accident, I suppose I will let you prove me wrong.

"How?"

Crys smiled, "how about we go out for a double date tomorrow? I can bring my boyfriend and you can bring your girlfriend. That way, not only do we get to see each other's competition, but we can also have fun!" She seemed way too eager about this.

I sunk back down in my chair, nervously. Saying no was defiantly not an option. Crystal was pretty smart and if I said no, then she would defiantly know I'm lying. Of course though, I also couldn't say yes because I wasn't actually dating anybody at the moment. A trickle of sweat ran down my neck. How could I possibly answer her question?

"Obviously, unless I was right yesterday and this girl is make belief ….."

Out of habit I stood up and burst, "She is not make belief and I'll prove it!"

I sat back down again in disbelief of what I said.

"Cool," Crys said flatly, "tomorrow then. Now eat up. I didn't make you this food for nothing."

XXxxXXxxXX

**Ugh finally … done. Oh! And btw, I won't have computer access on Friday through to Monday, so next chapter MIGHT be a little late. But don't worry, it will still be hilarious.**

***evil laugh***

**I have good plans for next chapter. Good plans…..**

**MWahaahaha!**


	6. Tuesday: The Asspects of Being a Woman

**Author's note: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! *goes into corner crying* You reviewers are so kind and yet I bother posting this chapter way later than I should have! I am disgusting! T-T Why did I have to start High School? It ruins my fanfiction! I am late posting because of stacks of homework, lack of time on laptop and internet, and there is a really cute guy that sits me behind me in Math and Art and I think he might like me! I am so distracted T-T**

**So anyway, I will stop complaining so you can read the chapter DX.**

XXxxxXX

_Gold's Pov_

"Stop it, Gold! I already told you that I'm not doing this!"

Ignoring Silver's wails, I pressed one foot against the bed and successfully tore off his shirt before throwing it onto my bedroom floor. "Come on, man! You have to help me whether you like it or not, so you may as well sit still!" I reached out, struggling for his jeans zipper and he pushed me away.

"Ya, right! You can't possibly make me do this!"

I glanced at the redhead with a serious glare. "Really now, Silver?" He nodded. "Well then, since you have obviously forgotten, I'll have to remind you of the reasons why you will help here today."

Silver groaned grumpily and muttered, "I doubt your reasons are any good..."

"Now," I started, "who reported your false feature descriptions to the police?"

"You did-"

"And who used these false descriptions in the form of a wanted poster so Green wouldn't put you in jail?"

"You, but-"

"And Silver, my cranky pal, who turned you back into human form while you were solid stone?"

"Hold on, that was more of Emerald's doing and-"

"See! I have done so much for you," I said as I lifted my chin higher. "Now, if you ask me, I'd say that you owe me something after all of our history; something like a coupon for some free help. It just so happens that I am using this coupon now." I smiled proudly and walked to my dresser to open the top drawer that held my underwear.

Silver crossed his muscled arms (which I was unfortunately jealous of). "How could you possibly think I would want to agree with this?"

I rummaged through the drawer, searching for a certain piece of clothing. "Who said you had to agree with anything? I am going to use something called _force._" I finally found the skimpy article I was looking for and threw it into Silver's face.

He flinched while removing the feminine clothing from his skin and holding it before his eyes. His pupils widened as he observed it more. His eyes told me that he was frightened. "Wha- what is … Where the hell did you get this?"

"What you are holding is a water bra, my fine sir," I said as matter of fact. "You know, the underwear made for women that make their breasts look fuller. I got it from one of my women 'cause I thought her breasts were big enough already. It was hard to get it away from her though."

The day before, all I had tried to do was find a single girl to show Crys during the double date. I had spent hours in the game corner, throwing out pick-up lines and buying women refreshments, but none of them agreed to become my girlfriend, even if the relationship would only last till the end of the week. So therefore, even if I didn't want to admit it, I was in fact left with only one choice. That one choice was a terrible... Unfortunate choice…. But I had to go along with it anyway and I needed him to wear the bra.

If I couldn't find a girlfriend, I would make one.

Silver just happened to be my only guy friend with long, shiny hair and sparkly eyes.

For a few moments, Silver stared at me, trying to process what I was talking about. I knew he had finally come up with a conclusion when he suddenly jumped off my bed and sprinted to the other side of the room. "What the hell were you doing in here? On the bed? That you let me sit on?"

Realising that he had gotten the situation all wrong, I corrected him "What? No! Nothing like that happened in this room! Sheesh, and people call me the sick one." I knew he didn't believe me by the glare he stabbed in my direction. A sigh escaped my lips, "you remember that restraining order DJ Mary has against me?"

"It's quite hard not to forget."

"Well," I pointed to the bra that he left on the bed. "That is the main reason for it. You see, Mary wasn't home at the time … and she left her bedroom window open … so I stole her water bra ….and then Falkner showed up…..and-"

"Okay, okay, I do not want to hear any more of this." He walked to the middle of the room and bent over to pick up his shirt from the ground. "I'm leaving."

My heart told me to let him go, thinking that I shouldn't make my best friend go through this torure, but really? Following your heart is for lame movies and saving the world. Instead, I followed my instincts and tackled Silver to the floor roughly. "Oh, no you're not! You are going to be a good boy and follow my instructions!" He struggled and I sat on his stomach with one leg on either side of his body and my hands pressing his wrists down.

The redhead's eyes daggered through mine, scaring me a little. "Get off, Gold!"

"Just this once! Consider this whole situation like your cosplaying!"

"I hate cosplay! Now get off of me-"Silver froze abruptly.

"Ha ha, so your silence tells me you finally decided to do it! I win!" I cheered

"Woah! Man! What the heck are you two doing?" another voice yelped.

Just as my friend did, I froze. "Don't tell me ….." I glanced at my bedroom door. It was wide open and one of my juniors stood slightly outside the hallway. Thinking about the position he found me in, I let out a nervous laugh. "He-hey, Ruby. How long were you standing there before you barged in?"

The coordinator kept glancing at me, then Silver, and then back at me again. "Ever since: _you can't possibly make me do this. _I was sure at first, but now I defiantly know what you two were talking about." He paused, then added in, "Maybe I should leave?"

My nervous laugh started to carry more nervousness than laughing, and I looked down at my friend beneath me. He gave me a death glare and his wrists struggled out from my hands. "I am going to murder you!" Silver pushed me off of him. His hands turned into tight fists as he stood up and headed towards me.

"Hey! Hey! Don't kill me! Kill the witness!" I yelled, pointing at Ruby.

The redhead growled and looked over at Ruby. He must have thought about what I had just said because he headed in his direction instead. My junior's jaw dropped and his feet backed up a few steps.

"Ah! Gold! He is going to get blood all over my clothing!" he screamed.

Sadly, his screams caused my conscience to catch up to me. I couldn't just let him get attacked by Silver. Silver played rough after all and there was no guarantee Ruby would get out alive. Thinking quickly, I got up onto my feet and grabbed the water bra off my bed and my disposable camera off the dresser. "Ruby! Catch!" I threw the camera to him and he hardly caught it.

"Okay, here we go!" I yelled, holding one shoulder strap of the bra in each hand. I ran in front Silver. "Hug!" Both straps slid onto the redhead's arms as I threw my own around him.

"Gah! Get your dirty hands off me!"

My hands reached behind his back as I latched the two ends together. Just before he was able to clobber me, I got out of his way and went beside the other dude. "Ruby! Take the picture now!"

_Click!_

Silver's eyes widened, which looked weird while he wore the bra, "what did you just do?"

My lips curled into a smile and I put an arm around Ruby's shoulder. "We just made ourselves some handy dandy blackmail!" Silver scowled. "Now you have to help me; unless, of course, you want us to show Blue and Yellow this picture."

Ruby looked at me curiously, "does this mean make-over time?" I nodded. "Yeah! Make-over time!

"Yes, Ruby! Time to make Silver a woman!"

XXxxXX

_Crystal's Pov_

"No …. Not a chance …. As if," I mumbled to myself as I threw countless items of clothing behind my back. Tonight was the double date that I planned with Gold and I had no idea what to wear. It had to be something to wow all Green, Gold, and his girlfriend, but as if I would really have something like that in _my _closet. Heck, last time I bought any piece of clothing, it was for the poor kids at the pokémon academy. "There is nothing in here but training clothes!" I exclaimed, throwing another pair of shorts behind my back.

"_Chum!"_

Chumee, my Smoochum, crawled out of a large pile of clothing. She was panting when she finally broke free and gave me a not-so-happy look.

"Oh, my Arceus!" I rushed over to Chumee. "Are you okay? I'm sorry! Is your breathing alright?"

"_Chum-chum!"_ she ensured. I breathed out a sigh of relief and Chumee nudged me. I glanced down and the Smoochum tugged on my shirt and wobbled to the doorway. "_Chum- Chumee!" _

She signalled for me to follow her and I did. She led me all the way to my mother's room. "What is it Chumee? Is something wrong?"

Chumee darted for the closet and opened it.

I realised what she was trying to say. "Aw come on. I can't wear something from my mom's closet. That would be to embarrassing, especially how she still dresses as a teenager." _Teenager …. _"Oh my! Chumee, you're a genius!" I yelped, rushing to the closet.

Shirts, skirts, jeans, and dresses were spread across the closet. There were some really weird clothes in there, but there were also some that weren't that bad. Maybe I could throw something together and make it look good.

And then I found it.

The perfect dress.

Only one problem: it was a mini dress. Therefore, I would be showing my legs in front of that pervert, Gold.

The things women went through to look good.

XXxxXX

_Gold's Pov_

"There are going to be dead bodies after this: two dead bodies that won't be recognisable."

Silver glared at us and I flinched. Predictable, Ruby was drooling in awe. "I am wonderful I tell you! Just look at who I changed him into!"

His long read hair was tied into a tight, girly ponytail. His eyes were shadowed with blue dust and pair of old fashioned glasses with fake lenses sat gently at the end of his nose. Costume gold earrings were snapped onto his ears and a heart necklace hung around his neck. Ruby had done everything he could to make Silver's face more narrow and his tricks worked.

Silver looked like the perfect woman.

"And there will be a lot of blood," the redhead continued ranting, "and I am going to collect that blood just so I can splash it all over that wimps clothing before he is put in the ground."

_Click!_

"What was that?" Silver yelled. "You already have enough pictures!"

"Ya," Ruby said, "but I need extras for my photo album... hey! Gold, stop it! If you keep on adding more tissue it will rip the dress!"

I stopped stuffing tissue into Silver's bra. "But I want them as big as possible. I want to show off to Crystal!"

Silver grunted, "You two disgust me …" He took advantage of us being distracted and grabbed the camera out of Ruby's hands. "I am not going out like this!" Silver saw my open window and tossed the camera through it.

Ruby and I gasped and ran after the camera and bent over through the window. Fiery flames sprang up before us. "Ah!" As the flames went down, we looked below us. There on the ground was Exbo, flames flaring from his back. Ruby cried in horror when ashes of the film flew through the air.

I, on the other hand, thought the whole thing was pretty cool. I wanted to see those huge flames again, so I grabbed the first thing I could find and dropped it down to my Typhosion. The flames turned out bigger this time.

"Where the hell are my …" Silver's words wondered off when he saw what we were doing. "What are you doing?" He walked over to the window sill and looked down. Now we could see a pair of pants getting burnt to ashes.

He hit me over the head. "Those are my clothes, you idiot!"

"They are?"

"They are!"

"They are!"

"Wah?" Silver was left confused.

I smiled, "If those are your clothes, then we have a reason for you to help me again."

"How?"

"Well, right now your options are: either walk home in some clothes of mine, which you would never do, _or _walk home in what you're wearing right now: women's clothing…. If I were you, I would wait until after the date so I can get you some clothes from your house."

By the look in Silver's eyes, he really wasn't kidding about this murder thing.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

**Author's note: WOW MAN! Longest chapter I have written …. I thought it was never going to end …**

**So anyway, thanks for reading, and thanks for all of the great reviews! I hope I don't get murdered by any Silver fan girls! That would be scary! Oh, and sorry for the long wait again!**


	7. First Dates are Never Good

**Author's note: (Seriously what happened after posting chapter six:)**

**Me: T-T *crying***

**Friend: What's wrong Lexie?**

**Me: I killed a person!**

**Friend: O_o**

**Me: *post links* read the reviews! A person died laughing after reading chapter six! T-T**

**Everybody on chat: Lol XD**

**Me: How is this funny! T-T**

**(But anyway, I love you reviewers! You guys make me feel happy inside ^_^ and I am so glad that you loved chapter six.)**

XXxxXXxxXX

_(Crystal's Pov)_

"You should owe me extra for this."

I shook my head tiredly. "Trust me, Green, when you see the Ampharos I caught, you will be wishing that you were pretending to be my husband."

Inside Goldenrod City, we sat on a bench just outside the Microwaved Miltank, a hot restaurant where a lot of teens our age hung around. Despite its name, the food usually came in more of a deep-fried genre than a microwaved one. This probably was the reason why teens hung around there so much: just another reason to make up silly names that really didn't make sense.

"Where is that idiot anyway? He is taking forever," Green complained. He leaned against the back of the bench lazily and looked away from me annoyed. It took a lot of begging and negotiating to make my senior show up tonight, and I really didn't want Gold's tardiness to ruin everything.

"I am sure he will be here any second. You'll see," I said, even though I wasn't sure of anything. My pokégear vibrated in my purse. "See? That's probably him right now with a logical explanation on why he's late," I smiled, but Green just rolled his eyes.

A sigh escaped my lips at his reaction and I reached in my purse to get the vibrating pokégear. Sure enough, Gold's name popped onto the screen. I answered with a tinge of annoyance, "Where the hell are you, Gold? We've been waiting here for twenty minutes!"

"_Woah! Crys! We are almost there, don't worry," _Gold wailed from the other line.

"Well what the hell is taking you so long?"

"_Hey, now, no need to keep saying hell. A woman swearing is a turnoff to men and you don't want to make your boyfriend think you're unattractive, do you?" _I snuck a glance at Green. By the expression on his face it appeared that he didn't care what language I used. "_But wow, dude!" _Gold continued, _"that guy would have to be nuts to say 'no' to that tiny dress."_

At that comment, I turned around while still holding the pokégear anxiously. My idiot of a best friend strolled towards us with a redhead by his side. A smirk was pasted on his face and I instantly knew I should have worn the nun costume I wore for Halloween. I had the urge to yell, but I knew that would cause a bad first impression in his girlfriend's mind. Instead, I said, "oh Gold, you shouldn't be commenting on my looks, but someone else's."

He raised his brow and then jerked his head over, "oh right!" Gold threw his arm over the girl's shoulders. Something felt a tad bit wrong when he awkwardly squeezed her closer. "Crys, I would like you to meet….Silve-"

"Silvia," she said quickly in a deep voice.

Silvia wasn't exactly the girl that I would have expected from Gold. Sure, she looked pretty in her black dress with a red trim and her simple jewellery, but her body built seemed weird. I am not the kind of girl to comment on another female's body or anything, but her legs and arms seemed more masculine than and woman's I met. She must have worked out a lot. Maybe she was a female wrestler or something, but she still didn't appear to be Gold's type. I thought he would have wanted a more twiggy and fragile girl.

"Nice to meet you Silvia, I-"

"So where's your boyfriend, Crys," Gold interrupted.

I looked up surprised. You'd think he would have seen Green by now, but I nudged my head in his direction anyway.

"Ya, I know Oak is sitting over there like a loner, but I asked where your boyfriend was."

The spikey brunet glared over at him, most likely over the loner comment, though. I shook my head hastily, "I know what you asked, and I answered correctly. Green is my boyfriend."

Gold's laughter exploded just like his hair. "Did you hear that, dude?" he asked, glancing at the Oak before looking back at me. "Now, Crys, I know that in girl's minds he is what you guys call the 'hottest bachelor of the year'" I cringed even thinking of putting that thought in my mind, "but there is no reason for you to make up lies just to make me jealous."

"Make you jealous?" I blurted. "Green, tell him!"

He groaned lazily, "Crystal is telling the truth. Now could we please go inside?"

No one answered him. Instead, Silvia and I carefully watched Gold's eyes widen as they took in information and tried to come up with a solution. "Wait," he said confused, "Super Serious Gal … and Trying to be Cool Guy… together?"

I silently nodded my head.

"But that makes no sense. Crys is, well, Crys, and Green is, well, Green… and Green is one of Blue's best friends, which means that you are cheating!" He yelled, pointing at me. I rolled my eyes as he continued. "This is so unfair! Why don't you just date Red too while you're at it? That will make you win the bet for sure! How would you feel if I asked Yellow out, huh? Oh, wait, dating Blue would make me a genius!"

I lightly latched my hand over Silvia's wrist. "Come on," I said quietly, "he's going to be at this for a while so we may as well get seated."

XXxxXX

_(Gold's Pov)_

We had made our way into the Microwaved Miltank and been seated at a booth before my brain accepted that Crys and my senior were indeed together. It was hard to believe, and I defiantly wouldn't let Silver forget this during the time that the odd couple both excused themselves to the bathroom.

"They better damn well be in different bathrooms," I mumbled, leaning my cheek against my fist.

"Why so glum?" Silver said in the same tone as me. "I'd thought you would have approved of that certain thing. You know, with that sick mind of yours."

I raised an eyebrow at him. Sheesh, how did he know me so well? "Trust me, I usually would, especially if it was Green, but it would be so creepily wrong to say it when the girl is Crys. In fact, I would probably sicken myself, and we wouldn't want that to happen."

"I really don't see why you can't picture those two together."

"Well," I said, sitting up a little more straight, "for one, Green is one of the most non-emotionalist guys I know-"

"You should hear him talk about family. Put on some mascara and your eyes will be watering…. Ugh!" Silver clutched his head. "One day with that wimpy junior and look what happens!"

I opened my mouth to let out a comment about that, but then decided that I would be safer not to. "Um, anyways, Green is just not the type that I would see with Crys. You'd think she would be dating an acne covered nerd that bakes cookies or something."

"Are you sure you are not thinking about their relationship this way because of something else?"

"Like what?" I question.

"Jealousy. Crystal is with a better guy than you."

"What are you talking about," I spat. Why were my cheeks feeling hot? "I am a way more awesome guy then Green and anyways, I wouldn't _even_ care if Crys dated someone like a millionaire."

He shrugged and took a sip of his water, "just saying my opinion out loud."

We sat there for a few seconds in quietness. How could he say I was jealous? I was the one who always told Crys that she was jealous of me, not the other way around. It wasn't a big deal anyways. Green just didn't seem like her type, that's all. Nothing less, nothing more.

"Damn …." Silver mumbled.

"Something wrong?" I looked back over at him.

He slowly closed his eyes. "I really need to take a piss…."

"You know, when other people excuse themselves to the washroom in a restaurant, it usually means there is a washroom somewhere in there."

Silver kicked the side of my leg under the table. "I know that, but how do you expect me to go in this outfit," he said, not daring to take a look at his feminine features. "Do you really want me to walk into the men's room as a woman?"

"There is something called a ladies room. They have stalls so there isn't anything to worry about."

"And Crystal is in there. There is no way I am walking into the same bathroom as Crystal."

_Crystal. Crystal. Crystal._ I mimicked silently in my head. Why he _still_ used her full name I would never know. "So go anyway. I'm sure Crys is already walking out by now. She's been in there for a long time."

Silver gave me a glare and I knew that being in the same washroom as our female friend was not the only problem. Knowing him, it was his dignity that truly mattered. "Fine, fine, don't go empty your fluids," I teased. "Though, of course, it will be tough for you to deal with that while everyone drinks their soda and swishes it around in their mouth and…." I paused to take a sip of my own drink and I saw Silver wince. "Oh, sorry, did drinking my soda bring something to mind?"

Silver stood up from the booth. "I am going to correct what I said before. I am going to slowly torture you and _then_ kill you."

XXxxXX

_(Crystal's Pov)_

"We should be able to overpower them," I declared, slamming my fist into my other hand.

"Again," Green groaned, "don't use that dreaded _we _word."

In a hallway that directed guests to the washrooms, Green and I had met to discuss what we had to do to win this bet. So far it seemed like a for sure win for us. If I knew anything about Blue, it was that she believed strongly in looks and femininity. Silvia seemed too much like a man to earn Blue's pick.

"Oh, I will tell you right now! When we win this bet, Gold is going to have craters in his bodies from the entire target practise I am going to make him help me with! You'll see!"

"I think you are getting a little too obsessed with victory," Green muttered. He really didn't care for this matter and raked a hand through his hair.

I heard footsteps coming from down the hall. Instantly, I began to panic, "oh, my Arceus! What if that is Gold! Oh, Arceus, we have been over here way to long. He can't see us talking about important things right now. Our plan would be blown to bits!" I started biting on my nail and my eyes moved to Green who still showed no emotion. Then my eyesight moved slightly down to his limp hands and I got an idea. "My hand, your hand, together-now," my voice whispered while I grabbed and folded my hand into his.

"Hey," he protested, "I don't remember agreeing to any fake physical touching."

I ignored him and started walking back down the hall to the restaurant area.

Silvia appeared and crossed paths with us. It must have been her footsteps I heard. She awkwardly glanced down at our conjoined hands and blinked. When she looked up at me I smiled kindly, unlike my partner in crime who just kept glaring forward. Finally, when we were past her without saying a word and heard the washroom door shut behind her, I let go of Green's hand.

"_Fake physical touching?"_ I repeated him. "Of course you are going to have to do that! And you also have to put your arm around me or else our cover will get blown!"

That scrap of Oak really should have asked for ten Ampharos instead of just one.

XXxxXXxxXX

Author's note: Why am I doing all these bad things to Silver? Gah! I am a monster that makes him suffer!

But seriously, I don't know how Silver gets into these situations in this story O_o

Anyway, thanks for reading and sorry for the wait!


	8. Do Pokegear Have Off Switches?

**Me: *tip toes in* Dudes! I have to be quiet! The cops are after me dammit! They accused me of killing a few readers of "One Week". I told them that they died from laughing but they are still after me!**

**Silver: *comes in*Seriously Lexie! A dress! You made me wear a dress!**

**Me: O_o Shhhhh! Silver! Quiet! Could you please complain on the dress some other time?**

**Silver: No! I can't even explain how embarrassed I was!**

**Me: -_- …. God damn it Silver *magically poofs his dress on him***

**Silver: Damn it! Police!**

**(Green and Ruby walk in)**

**Green: *grabs me by the arm* there you are!**

**Me: *as he drags me away I yell* Since when did you become able to arrest people!**

**Ruby: … *hand cuffs Silver***

**Silver: O_o what are you doing?**

**Ruby: Green was a typically police officer, but I'm not like him. I am from the fashion police and you are under arrest for wearing pink while being a red head -_-**

**XXxxXXxxXX**

_(Gold's Pov)_

No matter how much I tried to hide, there was no denying it. I'll admit that it really did bug me, although I didn't know why. It was so disgustingly unnatural, almost unbearable. It glared back at me, and no matter how I tried, it would not go away.

"It" being the fact that Green's arm was wrapped around Crys.

"Yoo hoo, Gold," Crys waved her hand before my eyes. "Don't tell me your brain turned off again. That thing can only turn off so many times before you die of stupidity."

A simple blink of the eye brought me back to reality. I glanced back at Crys. "Huh, what are we talking about again?"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, notifying me that our previous conversation wasn't worth continuing. She leaned back into Green's arm, making me wince. Green may have stared at the wall behind me with the glare of no interest whatsoever, but Crys still smiled while setting her head on his shoulder. Oh Arceus, how I wished Silver would come back soon.

Arceus must have heard my prayer, because Silver appeared in the corner of my eye. He zigzagged through the packed tables slowly, surely to waste time so he didn't have to talk to us as much with his fake girly accent.

"Oh, Silvia!" I called, addressing him by his made up name. Instantly, he brought his head up and glared at me. I was surprised how much more scary his glares were when he was wearing mascara. "C'mon," I said, searching for a reason for him to hurry over to break the tension. As I hunted for a reason, my examining gaze fell onto Green's arm again, giving me an answer. I lifted my arm across the booth's seat, "babe! My arm's getting cold!"

I already expected it from Silver, but Crys also looked at me with wide eyes. That's when I realized that I was a genius. She was making me uncomfortable with her date and I would make her uncomfortable with mine ... even if my date was actually a guy.

Silver took a few seconds to gape at what he was about to force himself into. I tried not to wince in regret. Reluctantly, he sat down, but refused to lean back.

Crys quietly giggled at my lameness. "So, Silvia, where'd you meet Goldilocks here?" she asked.

Silver opened his mouth to reply, but I already knew he didn't know what to say. "Uh-"

"At the game corner," I lied. Before we came, I had thought up a whole story behind our fake relationship. Good thing I did, otherwise I would be in a bigger mess involving the bet than I already was. It was bad enough that I was practically cheating by having Silver dress up like a girl and I didn't have to have Crys find out about it.

Silver glanced at me in shock. I leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Let me do all the talking. Anyway, your man voice would rat us both-"

"Typical," the only true female at the table said, interrupting my whisper. "Where else would I expect Gold to pick up a date?" Her eyes widened, probably realising what she just said. She shot her eyes over to my date, "no offense of course."

"Absolutely none taken," I answered for him. "But of course, I'm sure both Silvia and I would _love _to hear how you and the young prince of trees fell into a relationship." My sight switched over once again to the Oak. "So, my fine fire starter, how exactly did one of your sparks reach such a super serious gal's heart?"

Green only grunted in response. For Arceus sakes, if I knew he would do that, I would have used up less of my sarcasm.

And why did I see a glint of disappointment in Crys's eyes?

"Um, well," she began to answer for him, "we were at Professor Oak's lab … and everything just clicked." Something was off about the tone in her voice. Her statement sounded more like a question for some reason. Oh well, maybe she was lying, but as if I really cared how they got together anyway.

Silence slowly spread across the booth. I usually wouldn't have really cared, but this silence was packed full of awkwardness. I suppose that no one knew what to say after Crys's fail of a story. "Well," I began.

"Oh!" Crys exclaimed. "I completely forgot about something!" Tearing herself off of Green's arm without him feeling a tint of neglect, she dug into her bag. "Ah crap, I forgot my camera..."

I gulped a breath of air in. Now I understood that she came on this date with the idea of taking pictures. I felt a little glint of disappointment. I would have had blackmail all over again if Crys had just remembered her damn camera.

"Oh well, I'll just call Silver," she announced, switching out her empty hands with her pokégear.

Silver chocked on his soda.

"Maybe if he isn't busy, he won't mind swinging by my house to pick up my camera." She smiled, "then he can also meet Silvia!"

I leaned over into Silver's ear and whispered, "Stop worrying. You left your pokedex at my place. Didn't you leave your pokégear there too?" He shook his head in small movements so he wouldn't get caught by the other two trainers. "Aw damn it," I cursed in a hushed tone.

"I, ah," Silver stuttered in his feminine voice. She stood abruptly from the table. "Um … ah … bathroom! I, uh, I will be right back!"

And just like that, he disappeared through the tables once again, trailing down the hall that led to the bathrooms. Crys shot a glance that followed him out. "Silvia just came back from there. Anything wrong?" She pressed her lips together and set down her pokégear.

Well, I guess that was a sign that she wasn't going to call Silver anymore. "She told me she wasn't feeling well," I lied. "She's probably just going to puke or something."

Next thing I knew, Crys was also standing up from the booth and making a head start to the ladies' room. "Oh Arceus!" she gasped, grabbing her purse. "Well, I have some medicine, so I better help her out if she's not feeling well."

I breathed out in relief when she turned to help Silver. Little did she know that she had left the pokégear sitting on the table. After she left, I would delete Silver's number while Green wasn't looking.

She walked about four steps from the booth when she turned around. Her eyes darted to the pokégear and her arm swung to grab it. "I'll call Silver on the way. We wouldn't want a little stomach ache to ruin our memories of this night!" She attempted a smile and rushed after the cross dresser.

"Wait!" I called out. If she heard the ring of Silver's pokégear, the whole bet would be ruined. "Maybe I was wrong! Lady problems! That's it! She told me she was having lady problems! Hey! Stop! Why do girls always have to go to the bathroom with each other?"

But she was already gone.

And I could already feel the disturbance on the other restaurant guest's faces.

And Green rolling his eyes and muttering something about me being a dumbass…

_(Crys's Pov)_

I rushed between the tables and chairs, trying not to lose Silvia from disappearing. I knew she had turned down the hall, so I did the same while finding my redheaded friend's number in my pokégear. The dial tone rang as I spotted Silvia at the end of the hall, fooling around with her own pokégear. Muttered words came from her lips: something about not being able to find an off switch to the pokégear.

"Hey," I said, rushing to her. "You all right? Gold said you weren't feeling well."

She must have been fidgeting so much that she never heard or saw me coming. At the sound of my voice her head shot up too quickly and her glasses fell onto the ground. An exasperated moan came from her lips as she stared at the fallen glasses.

Before Silvia had the chance to bend down, I swooped to my knees and grabbed them. Still holding the pokégear to my ear, I caught a glance at her legs and, I say, they were amazingly muscular! A girl with those legs must have trained with them much longer than I had with mine. It was weird, to think that Gold was dating a female with better leg structure as I…..

Not like I was jealous or anything.

"Oh no," Silvia said. "You really didn't have to do that."

"But it's my fault," I said, standing up. I began to hand her back the eye glasses- "after all, it was me who surprised you enough to drop them. Sorry 'bout that"- and I saw them. All along, Silvia had been hiding beautiful silver eyes behind her lenses. They were a shade that only would be found in the eyes of a human that had felt too much hurt and anger in their life. A shade that felt only too familiar. "Wow, you look a lot like-"

"_BBBBbrrrrrriiiiiiingggg!"_

A deathly glare from her eyes shot at the pokégear in her hand. Silvia fiddled with it while attempting to push the frames of her glasses back on. She tried to press the cancel button when the pokégear fell to the floor as well.

I swooped down to pick that up too.

"You don't seem to be very lucky today. And how ironic is that? I am calling my friend and you are receiving a call." That reminded me, where was Silver anyway? He never didn't answer his pokégear unless he was doing something on the wrong side of the law.

I'd have to tell Green that he answered the call.

"Crystal! Please press cancel for me!" Silvia pleaded.

"Why?" I questioned, turning over the pokégear to see the screen.

Just like that, Silvia bolted at me, trying to snatch it away. I gasped and stepped to the side. The redhead ran pass, tripped, and fell down hard enough to literally nock her hair elastic out. She silently swore as red stands fell over her face.

Okay, she _really_ looked familiar now.

And I finally got the chance to check who was calling Silvia. As soon as I read the name for caller ID, I think I dropped my own pokégear. I read it over. This couldn't be right. Don't tell me Gold put mine and Silvia's numbers in each other's pokégear and I called her instead. Oh what was I thinking? I would rather die than let Gold get a hold of my pokégear. I just had to face it.

The girl on the ground wasn't a girl at all.

Completely giving up his disguise now, he looked up to meet his big silver eyes with my blue ones. He opened his mouth to plead. Probably to ask me to please forget the moment I found out he was dressed like a woman….. and as Gold's date…

"Please don't tell Blue."

And that was all he was able to say.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

**Author's note: I am ubber dubber sorry for the longest wait ever! I am also sorry for the lack of humour in this chapter. I am humoured out.**

**But I feel so bad for Silver! Seriously! I love the kid, but he is getting so abused in this story .**

**Oh well, there always has to be a character to make fun of.**

**It was going to be either Silver or Red to be dressed up like a women.**

**And I chose Silver.**


	9. Wednesday: Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!

**Author's note:**

**Me: *types happily on my laptop.**

**Gold:*breaks down my door* What did you do Manga Otaku Gal! How dare you give away my secret!**

**Me: *doesn't look up* The more suspense that comes up the better….. and I did it for laughs. For some reason, the readers enjoy me torturing Silver and find it hilarious (originally, I thought they would kill me). **

**Gold: So you are doing this for total selfish reasons?**

**Me: Pretty much, Goldilocks.**

**Gold: -_- * goes to find a time machine to take him back from before I published "Girlfriend"***

**XXxxXXxxXX**

"I'd say last night's date went pretty well. Wouldn't you?"

That flipping idiot.

Oh screw that appropriate language.

That _fucking_ idiot.

I glared into the eyes of the oblivious Gold. He was such an idiot.

Idiot. Idiot. Idiot.

On the contrary, despite his idiocy, I was still able to curl my lips into a fake smile and reply, "never had one better."

The two of us and Silver were all plopped on a three seat couch with me in the middle. It was Monthly Movie Night for the trio, so we had gathered at Gold's place, considering that his mother made the best snacks.

I didn't want to be here. Heck, I'd rather be still training, taking all my anger out on a rock. But no-o-o, I was too good of a person to leave poor Silver with the idiot. If I had never shown up, he might have been forced into girls' clothing again.

_Poor Silver,_ I thought, _fight the power man!_

Gold didn't know that I knew the truth about yesterday. Silver made me promise not to tell him, even though I pleaded to beat his head into the shape and size of a pokeblock. He said I couldn't tell him or else he knew he'd have to pay for letting the secret out later. I guess the situation was a little win/win for me anyway. I could hold this little cheating session against Gold and Silver promised himself never to get caught by Gold and Ruby again, therefore, making him not able to transform into Silvia. That meant that the raven haired boy no longer had a fake date.

My facial expression must have been expressing my thoughts strongly because Silver gave me a strange glance. Oh well, after the whole finding out that he was Silvia fiasco and then our chit-chat in my training grounds, I felt much closer to the guy. He could deal with my rarely shown weird side. No, seriously. You see people in a whole new light after seeing them cross-dress.

Speaking of the chit-chat, I suppose I should explain that ….

XXxxXX

_Hours Before_

"I swear, the next time I see him, I'm going to-argh!" I screamed as a Heavy Ball bulleted into the center of the bull's-eye I had drawn on a rock a few weeks ago. Still infuriated, I set another pokeball on the ground and kicked that one too. As it made contact, the rock chipped and a piece came flying back at me. Luckily Magaree was there to catch it.

"Crystal, if you made it through the rest of the date, I think you can last for the rest of the week. One little cheating session won't ruin the whole bet."

My daggering eyes shot at Silver who leaned against a smaller rock on the mountain. I tossed a Lure Ball up and down with one hand. "I was shocked last night," I admitted, "but this morning I woke up and all of Gold's idiotic scheming sunk into my brain, therefore, I realize that he must die." I turned back to my training.

There weren't enough words in the Whismer Dictionary to explain how awkward this conversation would be on any other day. I mean, there I was. Freaking out. In front of Silver. Gold nowhere to be seen.

And then there was Silver. Sitting there. Talking to me. I mean _actually_ having a conversation with me… About Gold! About how Gold totally cheated on our bet! How he totally embarrassed Silver and I!

…. Okay, so everything was messed up … and technically I was only embarrassed on the inside since nobody actually knew that Silver was Gold's date… But that's not the point! The point of this awkwardness was the fact that neither Silver nor I were watching what we said. Sure, after the Pryce fiasco we became sort of friends, but it was Gold who connected us. The trading expert and I were actually not that close.

Oh well, who cares. We were still technically friends, both possessing a reason to kill Gold and that's all we needed.

"Well good luck murdering him. You know, I always thought you were a goody two shoes, but you truly do have a backbone," he said innocently. Obviously he is never around me when I'm pissed off at Gold.

And no backbone? Where had I heard that before?

All I knew was that males underestimated me too much.

Gold was a male.

Gold was also stupid.

I glanced at the redhead over my shoulder. "Good luck? Don't you want to get revenge on him too? I mean, he dressed you up like a woman and forced you to go on a date with him. Aren't you angry even just a little bit?"

Silver sat up a bit straighter. "Well, of course I'm angry. This morning I woke up and I _still _had some of that beauty junk Ruby put on me on my face."

Notice how he would never tell me the process the two idiots went through to make his breasts so big.

Not going to lie, I really wanted to know that process.

"Then why not get revenge?"

"Why did I think you were the smart one of this trio?"

"Huh?"

Silver stood up from his sitting position. With an eyebrow raised, he continued on. "I'd thought you would have thought about this already. A) Gold gets more idiotic as he learns what makes people tick. Therefore, if I get revenge, he will realise what annoys me the most. I would rather not have to deal with worse tricks."

That was understandable. Since I had first met Gold, he had seemed to grow more idiotic.

"B) Gold really thinks through his plans. There is absolutely _no_ way that idiot only had a disposable camera in his room when him and Ruby attacked me. Plus, he is a pervert. If he was ever to get lucky, then I am sure he has a video camera hidden somewhere in that room. I have no proof that he doesn't have extra black mail of me and I am not taking that chance."

I stood there with my mouth open. Silver sure had a good ideal of things.

"Therefore, you can get all the revenge you want. I'm not helping." As he finished, he looked up to connect his pale silver eyes with mine. He was so blunt and serious.

"Hehe," I began to giggle quietly.

"What?" he asked. His voice was probably supposed to sound scary to me at that moment, but I couldn't help myself.

"Silver, your actually really smart."

A sigh, a grunt, and some murmuring along the lines of "if the girl isn't smart afterall, then the rest of my days as a dex holder are screwed". That was all Silver did before stomping away.

XXxxXX

_Present time_

So ya, there was this new invisible bond between Silver and I that Gold didn't know of yet. He'd probably notice the closeness between us eventually, but first he had to stop being dumb.

I let out a long sigh.

I would stay for movie night atleast. I wouldn't be happy about it, but I would stay until I couldn't handle it anymore.

Gold reached over to grab a bowl of popcorn off of the coffee table. "I don't think we should go on another double date until the end of the bet though. More than one date a week will hurt my cool guy appearance. Only lovesick wimps need to go out in public constantly to show they can get a girl."

_Ya right_, I thought, _you just know that you won't be able to get Silver to dress up again._ Of course Gold would need him for Sunday, but he would probably figure out some threat by that time. Either that, or find an actual girlfriend.

"Fine with me," I muttered as I grabbed the popcorn off of Gold's lap. I didn't want another date for Silver's sake, but I wasn't all too thrilled with dragging the emotionless dope that doesn't know how to act on another one.

Gold looked over to Silver on the other side of me. "I showed you a picture of Silvia, right? Don't you think she is hot and way better than that Oak guy will ever be?"

The redhead leaned forward and raised a brow at him. He sat silent for a few seconds. Finally, he said, "either way, she is out both of your guys' league," and leaned back.

I would have laughed. Only if I wasn't so mad at Gold at the moment.

The raven haired boy glared at him. Ignoring Silver's comment, he continued, "well the point is that I totally have this bet in the bag. No doubt about that."

"Are you sure about that?" I asked. "Silvia might just go out and dump you? And I wouldn't blame her."

"She won't dump me. She is obsessed over me."

"Maybe obsessed over the fact you don't have a brain. Silvia might just be a mad scientist."

"But I wouldn't ever believe that girl would be insane."

"And I _couldn't_ believe that Silvia was a guy. I was sure proven wrong."

All three of us gasped and I clapped a hand over my mouth. I groaned. Oh, how I sucked at hiding my anger and how I sucked at controlling what I said when angry. I stood up from my seat on the couch and turned to look at the boys. Gold gaped at me and Silver completely avoided eye contact.

Next thing I knew, I was out the front door.

XXxxXX

3412 Sunbrow Avenue, Newbark Town.

That's exactly where I was; a block away from Gold's house when that idiot came running after me. Silver had probably just told him about our incident the day before.

"Wait, Crys!" He wailed. "Would you at least let me try to explain?"

Oh how I wanted to keep moving forward, but my legs froze. His stupid voice. Why did I always listen to him? Why was it always _him _that made me want to act.

"Huh," he breathed out heavily, "finally, you stopped. I know it is only one block, but I don't have strong legs like you do."

My teeth clenched so hard that I think the tip of my tongue didn't evade their presence fast enough. I roughly gulped the faint taste of blood. Gold still panted behind me, and I didn't dare look back. Standing with my back to him with tightly rolled fists, I shut my eyes and waited for him to speak.

"I know I'm stupid. I know I screwed up. And I know for a fact that you will forgive me eventually anyway, so there is no use waiting so long." That ass, thinking I could forgive him for messing up this important bet. "I had to cheat. I… I just needed too and I am absolutely sorry. Oh, c'mon Crys, at least look at me. "

When I neither turned nor answered, the boy continued. "What do you want me to say, Crys? That my tactics with girls are actually useless so I _had_ to get Silver to help me? I'm sure you want me to say that so you can judge me like always. That's what our friendship is about, isn't it? I mess up, and all you do is judge without giving me another chance!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" I screamed while spinning around. Why did his voice turn cold all of a sudden? First thing he is pleading for forgiveness and next he is saying that I treat him badly? Not like it was my fault he was so stupid.

"You know exactly what it means because you do it all of the time! You don't have enough flaws in yourself to point out so you point out mine." Gold's breaths became uneven and his facial expression instantly changed. The mixture of sadness and frustration changed to a shocked gaze into space. "Okay no, I didn't mean that-"

"Oh really, I am pretty sure you meant it."

The boy groaned and held his head frustrated at his choice of words. "Okay, I guess I did, but I didn't expect to say it right now." He kicked the dirt underneath him. "But is true, Crys."

I turned around again and headed down the block again. I didn't need him to complain about me.

"And right now I know exactly what you want me to say. You want me to say that I'm sorry I am not like Green."

Green? What the hell did Green have to do with this? My legs slowed down.

"I know that I am not like Green! I'm sorry that I can't have a perfect relationship like you and Green do!"

I stopped. Damn it. Why did he have to say that? Since last night, I was so mad at Gold for cheating that I had forgotten about Green and I. I had begged him to _fake _going out with me. That's right: _fake._ Not to mention that I had bribed him into even doing this. The bet was surely meant to actually make us get actual partners we cared about.

"Shut up!" I screamed at him, my voice wavering with each word, "you don't know anything!"

So I wasn't any worse than Gold. Was I?

Damn, my eyes filled up with tears. I sprinted to get away from him and turned at the next street.

I didn't dare to look back, but before I turned, I could feel Gold staring at my back in shock.

"Super Serious Gal?"

**XXxxXXxxXX**

**Author's note: Is it just me, or does this chapter seem rushed? And it lacks humour. And I fail at emotional scenes. Oh well, at least it is an update. People like updates :3 And why do you people keep dying! Lets face it, you will just become zombies so you can keep reading this story anyway!**

**But I will stop complaining now.**

**Love One Week? Hate One Week? Want to hug One Week? Want to destroy my laptop to destroy original copies of One Week?**

**Review One Week!**


	10. Thursday: Aftermath Affects All

**Author's note: *totally avoids the fact that I haven't updated in a long time* Schools out! Suddenly, there is a huge opportunity to write again now that final exams and softball season are over!**

**And that, as probably all you readers know, is a common lie made by authors.**

**Here I am, schools out, and I am reading AP English books for grade 10 and writing responses every 25-40 pages. I will be babysitting for two weeks during the summer. I am trying to spend time with my friends and boyfriend (no, he is not the dude from math that I mentioned in chapter 6) most of the summer ….. And! Then the importance of One Week is placed after this. I apologise.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**XXxxXXxxXX**

_Gold's Pov_

"_I know that I am not like Green! I'm sorry that I can't have a perfect relationship like you and Green do!"_

"_Shut up! You don't know anything!"_

Those words never stopped ringing in my ears for the last fifteen hours. My words still did not sound like my own, even though they were spoken by my voice. Crys's words still sounded bouncy from her wavering, angry yet sad breaths. Every time these words ran through my mind, I finally began to understand them better.

I screwed up.

But of course, I had stored this information in my brain to pull in a different important topic from those ringing words.

And that topic explained why I sat in the Viridian Gym. Why I dragged myself into an office that was way too fancy to possibly be owned by a teenager. Why I leaned over a wooden desk stacked with neat piles of paper. Why I stared into two deep green eyes that could never compare to my golden ones.

There was something going on other than dating between this gymleader and my best female friend. Something going on that made her spill tears the night before. And of course, as the main hero of this treacherous tale, I had to figure out what.

"What dumb ass move did you pull?"

The Oak looked up from his paper work, rolled his eyes, and set his pen down. "Okay, let me get this straight," he sighed, leaning back in his office chair. "You break into my gym-"

"I didn't break in."

"Gold, considering that the gym is closed Thursdays, you did indeed break in."

"Oh forgive me! You should at least put some warning on the front door if you don't want people to come in on Thursdays!"

"There is a big sign listing the opening and closing hours that covers one of the two front doors. And if that wasn't a big enough hint already, I may as well mention that the door was locked."

I glared into his emotionless eyes. I swear to Arceus, this guy had been pissing me off since Tuesday: acting like he was smarter than me …. Like really, he shouldn't have accused such a community friendly person like me of breaking and entering.

"But as I was saying before," Green continued. "You break into my-"

"I didn't break in."

Without breaking eye contact, the brunet dug into his jeans pocket and took out three pokeballs. He rolled them around gently in his one hand. "Let's see, Charizard, Golduck, or Scizor. Who is the least likely to destroy my office?"

I glanced at the pokeballs. Where exactly was he going with this?

"But more importantly, who is the most likely to teach respect to a certain brain damaged junior?"

The meaning of his words snapped open. I used my insanely awesome, yet totally hidden, ninja skills to flip over from my sitting position and land behind the leather chair I had formally sat in! … okay, so I actually bolted to my right, hit the arm of the chair, and flopped hopelessly like a magikarp to the ground. But to completely tell the truth, girls have the hots for ninja skills. My avoidance sounded way cooler when I brought up ninja skills.

"Woah, man! Sending out a killer pokémon on a fellow dex holder? Not cool, Trying to be Cool Guy!" I yelled. I crawled behind the chair and snuck a peek at my senior. Believe it or not, but I think I actually saw a tiny smile curl on the tips of that demon's mouth.

Green nodded proudly and put all but one pokeball back in his pocket. He set the remaining one on the desk in front of him: the release button pointing upward. "So Gold, are you done now? If so, please take a seat like a normal person. I know it is hard, but it would be nice to believe that another dex holder could sit and act somewhat normal."

I glared at him. "Okaaaayyy, but it's not my fault that you consider you're '_coolness'_ normal," I sarcastically muttered and slumped back down into uncomfortable leather chair.

And then I blinked.

Bad choice.

Next thing I knew, beams of light exploded from the desk and I now had an irritated charizard glaring down on me. Arceus, the last two days had been quite shitty.

"Are you done now?" the Oak moaned.

Gazing into the fiery eyes of the dragon I nodded. And this time I was serious.

"Good. So, now that that's over I guess I'd like to know why you are accusing me of pulling a 'dumbass move'." He massaged his forehead with his thumb and index finger as if I was giving him a headache. I was one in the shitty situation. He should have been calling a full time fricken masseuse to massage me. And pay for it too!

"Something happened last night," I said calmly. Last night wasn't exactly a memory that I wanted to recall, but, hey, this was Super Serious Gal's happiness that we were talking about. "After I mentioned your name she started crying. What did you do?"

Green raised a questioning eyebrow. It looked as if he really didn't know what he did wrong.

"Oh come on, you have to know!" After I yelled this, Charizard let out a small roar and I instantly lowered my voice. "Oak, I don't care if you dated her or not, because I know Crys way better than you do and I'm going to say this to you straight:"

"That girl is the hardest worker I know. She can catch pokémon that I know for a fact that you could never catch. Crys had a team full of level _forty _and over pokémon before your gramps had even gave her a pokedex. She trained herself to kick pokeballs with her legs because she broke both of her arms and the girl still had the nerve to move forward. And still with all this hard work already, she still has the energy to volunteer at the Pokémon Academy in Violet and be an assistant to your grandfather."

I paused for a minute to catch my breath. "And if all that doesn't make Crys cry already, I seriously don't know why the name of a boy would."

The brunet glanced at his charizard and without saying a word, he sent him back into the pokeball. "Gold, I think you better tell me the whole story of what happened last night."

Again, recalling last night was painful, but it was Crys's happiness that mattered.

XXxxXX

_Crystal's Pov_

This was pathetic. Why had I cried so much?

It was about two o' clock in the afternoon the last time I checked my clock, but that seemed like such a long time ago. Then again, this single day had seemed like weeks.

I laid flat on my back on the lumpy bed in my room. I had gotten dressed around noon to make my mother happy, but I spent most of the day in bed anyway. I lay there, not because I was tired or anything, but because there was no use of getting up. Life seemed so much simpler if I just stared at the ceiling, having gravity pull my life down to me.

My pokégear had ringed a few times that day. One call was from Silver, which I ignored. I just didn't have the courage to talk about last night. Another call was from Professor Oak, asking if I could fill in for another assistant that day. This call was also left to go to voicemail.

No calls from Gold.

I didn't want to talk to him. Not yet. I didn't have the guts after realising that I was just as bad as him.

But still. For some reason my heart ached for a single call.

Both times my pokégear had ringed were the only times I moved quickly in those slow moving hours. I would burst up from my pillow to reach the device from my bedside table. Then after I read the caller ID, a wave of disappointment would hover and I'd slowly move back into my depressing laying position. I don't know why I hoped for a guy that I hated so much at the moment to call me.

As if on cue, a little bringing sound vibrated out of my pokégear. This time I attempted to not get my hopes up when I sprawled out to grab the device. Even with my attempt, there were still butterfree fluttering in my stomach. I read the caller ID.

Blue.

I exhaled a sigh and threw the pokégear back on the bedside table and plopped back onto the bed.

The ringing eventually stopped, but a few moments later it started up again. I let out a very annoyed moan and snatched the pokégear up once again. Blue's name scrolled across the screen made me moan even more. I gave up and answered it.

"Blue, I don't really want to ta-"

"_!"_

The scream left the pokegear's speaker so loudly that I dropped it onto the bed to plug my ears. Some days I wondered why that chick chose being a dexholder over being a famous actor in horror films. Blue's loud scream would make anyone jump in their seats.

An image automatically came to mind. I could picture my juniors, Sapphire and Ruby, watching a horror film with this scream. Sapphire rooting on the killer…. Ruby hiding behind a couch because he heard the scream. A scream probably meant blood. Blood usually meant tainted clothing.

But, of course, this image had nothing to do with the moment at hand.

"_Girl, what's wrong?" _my senior started saying. "S_ilver told me something was wrong, but you weren't answering your pokégear_." Sure. Silver could blab about my problems to Blue, but I couldn't tell her about his crossdressing? "_I swear that boy needs more social skills. If you want to talk to someone, you should find a way to talk to someone, ya know? I mean, I put in a little effort and I got a hold of you."_

I closed my eyes and flopped into the sheets. Why couldn't I have just turned the pokégear off? "Sorry Blue, but I really don't want to talk right now."

And then there was silence…

I had thought she might have hung up after my words. My finger hovered over the 'cancel' button happily.

"_Okay, it's been a few seconds. Want to talk now?"_ She blurted. The quickness in her voice told me that it must have been hell for the brunette to stay quiet for that long.

"Of course I don't!"

"_Well then. I gave you the opportunity to change your attitude, but it's too late now," _Blue chimed sarcastically. _"Crys, you are talking to me whether you like it or not. Even if I have to hunt you down so badly that you change your name and register into a safe house."_

"Blue, I respect you because you are my senior and all, but there's nothing you can do to make me talk about my problems. I kind of just want to lay here and die of starvation so I don't even have to face my problems."

"_Okay?"_

"Okay? So does that mean I can hang up now?"

"_Nope. That 'okay' was meant to ask you if you REALLY wanted me to use drastic measures to make you talk."_

Somehow a chuckle escaped my lips. "Drastic measures? Blue, if hunting me down so badly that I have to change my name _isn't_ a drastic measure, I don't know what is."

"_Pfft, girl! Hunting you down is not even close to as bad as what I have in mind. You have a lot of pride, Crys, and all that pride can be gone within an hour when you consider this drastic measure I may be making. I have THE pictures and I am not afraid to use them to make you talk-"_

"Pride? Pictures? Go ahead; I have nothing bad to hide." Well, at least I couldn't remember anything bad at the moment.

"_Oh ya? What about the staryu incident during our girls day at the beach? As a pro catcher, I'm sure you wouldn't want pictures of that streaming the internet. Heck, I might just sell all the pictures to Gold for a pretty penny… That was a sad day… That star-bikini top was really nice before the staryu attacked…" _Her voice sounded like daggers trying to rip through the pokégear.

Oh shit, I forgot about the staryu incident.

The staryu just couldn't go for the bare skin, could it? It had to go for the swimsuit.

Note to self: put a shirt over a bikini top before trying to catch a pokémon that can use the move 'swift'.

Second worst day of my life.

I picked up the pokégear slowly. Raking my hand through the hair I never bothered to put into pigtails, I growled something over the pokégear. "You- You ma'am, are one devilish woman. You know that right?"

"_Ya, ya, ya. Green tells me that every day already. Let's not talk about this problem over the phone. I'm on my way to your house."_

**XXxxXXxxXX**

**Author's note: Well, I am happy to bring laughter back into the story (at least for me anyway). I just hate writing depressing stuff *cough cough* chapter 9 *cough cough*.**

**And the grand Blue makes her appearance!**

**I would have finished the thing with Gold and Green in this chapter … buuuuuuuut I was trying to stay to my 4-6 Word pages with size 11 typing thing. **

**Otherwise, this story would never get updated.**


	11. Two Truths Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Pokemon Adventures, or the characters. The only thing I own is purely my imagination.**

**XXxxXXxxXX**

_Gold's Pov_

I told him a story. It included a bet, a double date, and a tiny pinch of cross-dressing.

"Well in that case, it's not my fault at all."

My elbows slammed onto the desk and I leaned forward. By the time I stopped leaning forward, there was less than a hand span between Green's face and my own. By this time, his denial had made me as angry as a primeape that had its food stolen.

"Aren't you saying it is my fault then?" I growled through slightly clenched teeth.

The brunet raised an eyebrow with wide eyes. "Wow. I had a feeling that you just acted dumb, but I guess it isn't just an act after all."

And that is how my anger reacted with my nerves and I 'accidently' threw a punch in Green's direction. It was a pretty good punch until he dodged it without flinching and let me fly over the desk….and then do a flip onto the carpet in his office… and then stop by running into a bookcase. I struggled to pick myself up so I at least leaned with my back against the wooden shelves.

Oh Arceus, this day was a shitty one.

"Mnnnng!" I groaned loudly. Once I placed my elbows on my separated knees, I buried my face into my hands. Why couldn't have Green done something wrong? Why did it have to be me that made Crys cry? I had never made her cry before, and I never wanted to. Crys was always so strong. So witty. So unbreakable. I hated the feeling I got when tears spilled from her blue eyes. It really hurt to see a girl like her fall apart.

Was I seriously that big of an ass to make her cry?

"What should I do, Oak?" I mumbled through my hands.

I heard the wheels of his chair squeal as he stood up and propped up against his desk to look down on me. "Wait. I never said you were at fault."

My fingers spread open just enough for me to look at him. "I'm pretty sure you did," I said annoyed.

"No, I just said you were dumb."

I looked away and threw my hands away from my face. "Well then who the hell is at fault then?" I glared at him as I waited for an answer.

He only gawked back at me.

"Well?"

Green blinked and did a little shrug as if I wasn't in a midlife crisis at the moment. "You asked me what I did to make Crystal upset," he began, "and you now know that I didn't do anything. Your problem isn't any of my business anymore, is it?"

Anger grew again and I pushed myself onto my feet. I hadn't even had time to think before my fist had curled tightly into the collar of the Oak's black shirt. "None of your business? Dude, you are dating Crys and you don't even consider her _crying_ your business? What kind of man are you?"

Without flinching, the brunet's green eyes wandered to his left. When he didn't say anything, I faintly pushed him. His sight was still targeted to the left.

I gave up and looked in the same direction. I followed his sight to a minimized friend ball on a filing cabinet. Beside it was a small sticky note that had small writing on it. It read:

**Here's your Ampharos, Green! Thanks again for all your help! –Pro Capturer, Crystal**

Wait. Three something was wrong here. Did Crys just happen to give Green a normal ampharos in a friend ball that was completely identical to the friend ball that I caught the shiny ampharos with? I mean, she couldn't have given our senior the shiny one, could she?

"Trying to be Cool Guy," I addressed the Oak, "what is that?"

I heard a sigh exhale from his lips. "For Arceus sakes. Ugh, I suppose I have it now so she couldn't take the pokémon back anyway… But still. I hate explaining things to idiots," he said to himself.

"Explaining stuff to idiots? Does that mean you will tell me what's going on now?" I let go of his collar.

"I suppose," he groaned. "You better sit down though; this is going to be a long story."

I instantly dropped to the floor and crossed my legs.

His eyes widened and he glanced back at the leather chair I had sat in when I had first come in and then back at me on the floor. I nodded for him to continue.

Green shook his head a little bit. "Okay, so it's actually Crystal's own fault she was upset."

"Is that another way of excusing yourself of being guilty? So you are guilty!"

"What? No." he quickly muttered. "So you know how you decided the only way to win your bet was to cheat?" I didn't want to admit it, but I nodded anyway. "Well, during this bet, Crystal isn't exactly innocent of cheating either."

I sat a little straighter. Maybe his words weren't going to be lame after all.

XXxxXX

_Crystal's Pov_

It was staring me right in the face. That stupid picture of the staryu incident was pasted into an email addressed to about everybody I knew. The only way for me to prevent the email of being sent was to admit to Blue what the hell was going on in my life. I still dreaded the thought of telling her about Gold.

…. Stupid staryu ….

"You have one minute to spit it out before I click send," Blue warned while hovering her finger over the enter key on her laptop.

I gazed nervously at the email.

"Thirty seconds." I swear I saw that evil woman grow a small smirk on her lips. No doubt that she was enjoying this torture. "May I add that I typed in Gold's address three times so he is going to get three pictures of you topless?"

"Why Gold? Of all the people you could have picked, why Gold?" I wailed timidly. What would happen if he did read that email she was about to send? I could see him making a muddled expression at eyeing an embarrassing photo of me right after a fight. The mail would only make things worse.

Sure, this problem caused by the staryu could have been easily solved. All I had to do was tell her what happened the night before. Despite how simple this sounds, I didn't want to tell her. I did not want to tell anyone how stupid I felt at the moment; yelling at Gold for cheating when I was cheating too. Even that dreaded word hurt to say out loud. _Cheating. _The word was new to my personal vocabulary.

Frustration overwhelmed me. I rushed to wipe away a tear before it had the chance to fall.

A brown brow raised on the brunette's forehead. "Wooooah, woman! If you think you can soften me up with a little waterworks show, you seriously don't know me," she said. Blue was about to click enter when she carefully glanced at me. I, at the time, was letting out one last shaky breath. She hesitated, but moved away from the laptop after realising what was going on. "Holly shit," she whispered to herself, although I could still hear, "Gold is the problem…"

Not daring to look her in the eye, I pulled my knees up to my chest. I was like a little ball of disaster sitting on my bed.

"Oh my Arceus, Crys!" Blue cried sympathetically. She crawled over and smothered me with a hug. "If you told me that Gold was the reason for all of this, I wouldn't have tortured you like that. A girl shouldn't fool around when her friend is having boy problems!"

"Nobody said it was boy problems," I muttered in disturbance between puffy breaths. By now my head was wrapped with my arms.

Losing the sympathetic tone found in her voice previously, Blue stated, "Crys. Something went on between you and Gold. Gold is a boy that I have been trying to set you up with _for years_. Therefore, this is definitely considered boy problems."

"What did you just say?" I peeked out of my arms to look up at her.

"That you are definitely having boy problems."

"No, before that."

She let go of my body and sat parallel from me. "Gold is a boy that I have been trying to set you up with for years. So what?"

My eyes squinted into a glare and for a mere second, I had completely forgotten that I had been horrible to the raven haired boy that I called my best friend. After having been given the thought of being that idiot's significant other, I remembered the real Gold. A disturbing shiver crawled up my spine. "Blue, you know as well as I do that you are one of my few female friends, right?" She nodded, her brown hair waving with her. "So why the hell would you want to set me up with a stupid pervert like him!"

"That's a story for another time, my friend."

"Tell me now.

"I am on to you, Crys!" Blue said mischievously. "And I am not spilling my beans until you throw yours at me! Tell me what happened between you and Gold and I will tell you why I want to set you up with him!" She was not going to let me avoid the story.

One hour. That crazy woman had been in my bedroom for a less than an hour and she already gave me a good reason to confess. How could all her evilness fit into such a pretty and innocent looking girl? I should have known better than let a girl who thieved her way into become a dexholder into my house.

"… That idiot would turn our kids into gamblers as toddlers…"

XXxxXX

_Gold's Pov_

"Okay, let me get this straight. You, Green, agreed to be Crys's boyfriend just for this week if she could get you an ampharos."

"Yes."

"And she did this because of our bet. She couldn't possibly find a boyfriend in time."

"That is what she told me."

I glanced away from the Oak and stared off into space. Piecing the information he had explained to me with what had happened the night before, my thoughts were left jumbled. Crys's feelings were clear as a mirror. From past experience I could determine that she was probably disappointed in herself for cheating during a bet. Even more disappointed when she changed her direction of anger onto herself. As for my feelings, well, there were slightly less clear than mud.

Green scrolled across his office slowly. "Well, that's surprising. I expected that your temper would have taken control by now and destroyed something of value." He narrowed his eyes at me who was still sitting on the floor. "For that reason, I'd appreciate it if you at least moved to the battle arena part of the gym before you are done processing the situation."

I sat there thinking for a few more moments. "That's just it, dude. I don't know if I am mad."

"That is one thing that I thought I'd never hear from you," he said.

I nodded, still not making eye contact with him. I managed to reply, "yah, it is kind of surprising to me too. I get that what she did was wrong, but it's not like I was exactly Mr. Innocent either. Maybe I should be angry, but for some strange reason I'm not." Standing up, I made my way to the door. "I mean, I'm doing stuff like that all the time so I don't feel much guilt."

Green turned as I passed his desk. "I am going to regret asking this since I am not benefiting from it, but what are you getting at when you mention guilt?"

"Something like cheating isn't part of Crys's normal day routine. I think this rare guilt will impact her so badly that it wouldn't be fair for me to be mad at her too."

The expert trainer stood silent. I stopped at the door and glanced back at him.

"You know, I am kind of happy that you weren't actually dating Crys. I got a weird feeling when you were close to her: like something was poking my chest. Silver thinks I was jealous, but what could I be jealous over? I mean, she's my best female friend. There's no stopping her from dating."

I walked out quickly and closed the door to avoid a response. Despite this, I could still hear his closing remarks through the barrier:

"What a dumb junior. When will he realise that Silver is smarter than him?"

XXxxXX

_Crystal's Pov_

"That sure sounds like boy problems to me."

"It's not boy problems!" I snapped. My hands covered my head in annoyance.

"Eh hem," Blue chimed. She sat up in front of me and gave out a serious gaze. "Crys, girl, you created an impossible bet with your future husband over who could find a better date. At your first double date you two both become jealous because the person they like is with another, more superior, person. Then, of course, you two realise that the other was cheating and chaos erupts." Note that I didn't tell her about Silver's secret. "This situation is like a movie: a romantic comedy to be exact."

My angry glare was exposed to her. "You lost me at 'future husband'."

The brunette sighed. "The point is that we are at a certain part of the plot at this moment. The part where the devastated female lead goes to her friend for advice-"

"Advice? You ran over here and blackmailed me until I told you what was going on!"

"Don't stress over the simple details! Now my advice will be very short, yet explanatory."

I looked into her wild eyes.

"Forgive and Forget"

My head shook. "No, Blue, my problem here is not what Gold did. I can forgive him like I always do. My problem is what _I_ did, if you know what I mean."

"I meant you should forgive yourself, Crys."

At this point, I really read the expression written on my friend's face. Her lips pasted together with neither a smile nor frown. Her wild eyes no longer held the forceful power that was always there. For the first time since I've known her, she held calm concern. She gulped, "There is no doubt that what you did was stupid, but it is about time you let it go. You are disappointed in yourself for hurting Gold, although he doesn't know it yet, correct?" I nodded. "Then tell him what is really going on and forgive yourself."

I shrugged. I had a hard time believing that would help.

"It may not a lot when you think about it now," she said, "but I know you really care about Gold. The littlest bit will help."

"I guess I could try …"

Blue grinned ear to ear. Her serious expression was totally taken away. "Great! In that case, my work here is done!" She got up and skipped over to my bedroom door happily. "Good luck, Crys!"

I threw my pillow at the door to close it. "Uh, uh. No way. You still haven't told me why you want Gold and I together." The brunette started giggling. "What are you laughing about?"

Blue breathed in deeply with struggle to stop her chuckling. "Gold always teases you with that cute nickname. Your reactions may be violent, but love/hate relationships are the best. And, well, for one, you were totally jealous of his fake date."

"Who said I was jealous?" I asked annoyingly.

"Girl, seriously? I totally heard it in your voice."

"Is that all?"

"Well that, and the fact that some pair from your Johto has to end up together."

"And out of the three possible choices, you chose Gold and I?"

"Absolutely," Blue blinked. "I do not give Silver the permission to date. Besides, I refuse to have such a sweet loving boy turn gay for a hopeless pervert like Gold."

My back slouched. Sure, I thought, you refuse to leave Silver with Gold, but not one of your best female friends.

"And plus, no offense to you, but I personally think a girl like Yellow would be a better match for him."

A sigh escaped my lips. "Trust me; no offence is taken with that. I suppose you can go now."

About time," She yelled. She almost turned to leave when she darted her eyes back to my bed. She had forgotten her laptop lying on the rumpled sheets. "Ditty, let's go." I stared at the brunette as if she was a crazy woman. She had to be crazy to be talking to a laptop, but then it melted into a pink blob. It formed again as Blue's ditto. The ditto slid to it's trainer. "Good luck, Crys!" she yelped as she left the room.

…

No way.

…

"The blackmail was flipping ditto!"

**XXxxXXxxXX**

**Author's Note: Be prepared for a long author's note.**

**To start things off, sorry for the wait. I expected to get way more done within the summer days. It seems that I have more of a life this summer.**

**Secondly, I hope that you understand from the quote "Note that I didn't tell her about Silver's secret." Is hinting that Blue does not know that Silver was the guy dressed as a girl. Crys could keep that secret a secret XD.**

**Thirdly! I apologise to inform some fans about this, but I have to break it to you. I hate to say this, but I am sorry to say that there will be no hard-core oldrivalshipping in this story. A few comments to/about each other will be revealed, but nothing serious. I want to try to keep this fanfiction as pure mangaquestshipping as I can. If I have something totally serious go on between Blue and Green, then I would have to make this fic into a fic with more than one shipping. I, personally, am not a really big fan of those. Plus, I would have to mention Oldrivalshipping in the summary to avoid people getting mad at me for not mentioning it.**

**On the bright side, for you oldrivalshippers, I am happy to say that I have a fanfic idea in my head right now. If you are lucky, once I am done "One Week" I will make this new idea into my next chapter fic. The problem is, I am not really confident about how I portray Green Oak. Please tell me if my version of Green in this story seems out of character at all.**

**Fourthly, I am finally done this rant. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


End file.
